


¡¡¡Con Doble de carne!!!

by RoHoshi, Taolee, wesleyoso



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 26,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/pseuds/wesleyoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles a petición de toda aquella que se ha animado a mandar un comment para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jensen Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay in my life (cockles)

**Author's Note:**

> Las peticiones ya están cerradas, NO se van a escribir más.  
> Al principio se iban a subir todas en un mismo día, pero debido a la cuantía de ellas, se hará a lo largo de todo el mes.  
> Gracias a todas por vuestra participación, en especial a aquellas que me han ayudado a escribir algunos drabbles: RoHoshi, Wesleyoso y Chary. ¡Sois las mejores!
> 
> No hay beta.
> 
> Cuidado al abrir los drabbles pues a veces los gifs o fotos no son aptos para todos los públicos.
> 
> (C) Las fotos/gifs/etc... no nos pertenecen. Si ves alguna creación tuya aquí, dímelo y te acredito como corresponde. ¡Gracias!

 

Así es como vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Jensen Ackles este año.

Ya sabéis que me gusta que me hagáis peticiones y, casualmente, se acerca el cumple de esta maravilla de hombre, por lo que tenemos que celebrarlo sí o sí.

 

**¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

 

Muy sencillo; Mándame un gif/foto/whatever, ya sea de Jensen, Dean, cualquiera de sus personajes en otras series o películas, de dos hombres mirando por una ventana, de una puesta de sol... ¡Lo que quieras! Y yo te haré un drabble. Sólo podrás elegir pairing. La historia la pongo yo.

 

**¿Hasta cuándo estará abierto el cupo para poder mandar mi petición?**

 

No hay plazo. Hasta el día antes estaré escribiendo y haré todas las que me sean posibles, sean muchas o pocas.

 

**¿Cuáles son los pairings?**

 

El que se te ocurra siempre y cuando esté Jensen o Dean en la ecuación. También puede ser un drabble de él solo.

 

**¿Cuántas peticiones puedo mandar?**

 

Las que quieras. A ver, con esto no quiero decir que os volváis locas y me mandéis un millón cada una. Sed inteligentes y mandad un par de lo que más os guste. Os recuerdo que no hay orden y que no estoy obligada a escribir algo que no me guste.

 

**¿Puedo mandarlo de forma anónima?**

 

Sí. Y podrás hacerlo tanto por el Livejournal como por mi cuenta del Ask: <http://ask.fm/taoleeSPN> Así que ésta es tu oportunidad de pedir algo que te daba vergüenza. Recuerda: No escribo sobre zoofilia, ni sobre maltrato, ni abuso a menores.

 

**¿Sólo yo voy a escribir los drabbles?**

 

En su mayor parte sí, pero es posible que otras escritoras también se apunten.

 

**¿Puedo elegir escritora para que haga mi drabble?**

 

No :) pero puedes dejarme tu preferencia si así lo deseas. Otra cosa es que se pueda cumplir.

 

**¿Puedo apuntarme? ¿Cómo lo hago?**

 

Fácil. Me mandas un email y hablamos.

 

**¿Puedo apuntarme para hacer algún drabble y pedir a la vez que me hagan uno?**

 

Claro. Lo ideal sería que participásemos todos.

 

Y nada más. Este año vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Jensen por todo lo alto. ¡Yeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhaaaaa!

 

 

 

 

¡EMPEZAMOS Y QUE LA SUERTE TE ACOMPAÑE!

 

 

1) Stay in my life.

Petición: Iris.

Pairing: Cockles.

Autora: Taolee.

 

Jensen había salido de la ducha y se había tumbado en la cama. Había llegado muy cansado del estudio. El capítulo de hoy le había dejado mal sabor de boca. Misha llegó apenas unos minutos después. Ni siquiera intentó taparse, ¿para qué si ese hombre lo conocía mejor que él mismo?

Dejándose sólo los calzoncillos, Misha avanzó sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado sobre sus caderas. Jensen se incorporó para mirarle a la cara.

\- No me ha gustado lo de hoy.

Misha puso cara rara intentando rememorar qué había pasado ese día. Entonces lo recordó.

\- ¿Lo de echar a Cas del búnker?

\- Sí.

\- Es una serie, lo sabes, ¿no? -bromeó intentando que Jensen recuperara su buen humor.

\- Ya, pero... si nos pasase en la vida real, yo no te lo haría jamás, Misha -lo miró fijamente-. No podría echarte de mi vida.

Misha le guiñó un ojo.

\- Me parece bien -le acarició los hombros-, porque no tenía pensado irme -lo besó suavemente en los labios-. Nunca.

 


	2. A tu lado (destiel)

 

 

2) A tu lado.

Petición de: Iris.

Pairing: Destiel.

Autora: Ro Hoshi.

 

Como cada año, el viaje lo hacen en silencio. No es que Cas sea muy hablador, pero está acostumbrado a escuchar la música de Dean o su voz hablando. Excepto en ese viaje. Sabe que no es fácil para él, que a pesar de que han pasado ya tres años, Dean sigue luchando contra los demonios que guarda dentro. Pero lleva tres años vivo y eso es mucho más de lo que Cas llegó a pensar.

 

Cuando llegan al pequeño cementerio, Dean apaga el motor pero deja la batería para encender los faros del coche. Al salir, se apoyan en el capó y continúan en silencio. Cas también sabe que Dean seguirá sin hablar, que se quedará mirando la tumba de su hermano,  pensando en centenares de cosas, pidiéndole perdón por no haberlo salvado. También que se acabará apoyando en su hombro, buscando calor y confort, cosa que Castiel no dudará en darle; lleva todo ese tiempo haciéndolo, siendo la piedra angular que le ha ayudado en todo ese camino, anclándole para que no se sienta perdido ni solo. Ha renunciado a todos sus dones para acompañarlo durante todo el tiempo que Dean quiera. Cada vez que le mira, Cas sabe que si fuese por él sería para siempre y, en realidad, espera que sea así.

 

Al final, Dean lo abraza, Castiel le llena el cabello de besos y vuelven a casa. Juntos tienen un camino que seguir. Siempre a su lado.

 

 


	3. I'm adorable! (sam y dean)

3) I'm adorable!

Petición de: Anónimo.

Pairing: Libre. Interpreta lo que quieras.

Autora: Taolee

 

 

\- ¿Dean? -Sam abrió los ojos y miró al techo-. Me siento raro. No sé qué me pasa pero... me pica mucho la nariz y no puedo rascarme.

Cuando el menor de los Winchester miró hacia donde estaba su hermano, lo vio convertido en un sonrosado cerdito.

\- ¡Dean! -exclamó-. ¡Eres un cerdo!

Dean agachó la cabeza y se miró las patitas. Levantó la cabeza asustado para volver la mirada a Sammy. ¿Cómo diablos se habían transformado en un buen desayuno?

\- Creo que el conjuro de esa bruja nos ha alcanzado -Sam olisqueó alrededor notando un extraño olor que venía de su hermano-. Eres un cerdo.

Dean sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Cuando el hedor pasó, Sam volvió a acercarse.

\- Tienes que llamar a Cas. Sólo él nos puede sacar de ésta. Venga, Dean, llámale.

\- Oing, oing.

Sam parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿No puedes hablar?

\- Oing oing oing oinnnggg!!!!!!

\- Creo que vamos a tener que esperar a que Castiel nos encuentre -Sam volvió a mirar a su hermano y luego se miró él mismo-. Al menos somos adorables.

\- Oing?


	4. The little angel (destiel)

4) The little angel

Petición: LadyOrapma

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Dean se removió debajo de las sábanas y abrió un ojo. La habitación del motel estaba a oscuras salvo por los suaves destellos que venían de la televisión que había colocado él mismo esa misma noche a los pies de la cama. El audio estaba muy bajito y no se oía nada más por la habitación.

Castiel estaba tumbado a su lado. Se había empeñado en alquilar esa noche La Sirenita y esa era la cuarta vez que la veía.

\- ¿Aún estás con eso? -Dean se rascó los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara para intentar despejarse.

\- Ella desobedeció a su padre -le informó como si Dean no hubiera tenido que verla con él antes.

\- Lo sé -gruñó-. Ariel es una chica mala.

\- Pero... lo hizo por una buena causa -el ángel volvió la cabeza para mirarle-. Estaba enamorada de él.

\- Ya -Dean no parecía nada convencido.

\- Mereció la pena.

El cazador levantó una ceja mientras veía de fondo cómo en el fondo marino cantaban y bailaban al compás de la música.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que desobedecer está bien? -parecía asombrado-. ¿Un ángel del Señor me está diciendo que hay que llevarle la contraria a papá?

Castiel dejó de mirar la pantalla para volver la cabeza hacia el cazador. Se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas y se acopló al lateral de Dean.

\- Hay cosas por las que merece la pena arriesgarse.

Dean sonrió y se dejó besar por el ángel mientras desaparecía junto a él en el fondo de la cama.

 


	5. Under pleasure (destiel)

5) Under pleasure

Petición: Iris

Pairing: Libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Castiel jamás había sentido nada igual. Nunca.

Había estado mucho tiempo sin ver a Dean. Por circunstancias de la vida, se habían mantenido separados más de lo que a ellos les hubiera gustado, por eso, cuando se encontraron de pronto, ninguno pudo quitarse las manos de encima.

Dean tomó completamente la situación, enseñándole al ángel todo lo que había estado soñando con él durante ese tiempo.

Lo había desnudado con prisas, sin preocuparse cómo acabaría la ropa. Ni siquiera la suya propia le importaba.

La preparación fue escasa; apenas un par de lamidas en el lugar acertado y un sobre de lubricante abierto a mucha velocidad. Luego todo fue glorioso.

Cuando se deslizó en ese estrecho canal, creyó ver las estrellas. Lo mismo podía decir Castiel, que sólo había atinado a ponerse de rodillas sobre un taburete de esa mal decorada habitación y dejarse hacer.

Dean le acariciaba la espalda y de vez en cuando pasaba los dedos sobre su cabello. Pensaba que tiraría de él, pero no. Se imaginó que lo hacía, que lo reclamaba para sí con violencia. Eso le provocó una sensación que no pudo evitar más. Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a darse placer tal y como Dean le había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando se corrió, arrastró al cazador con él. El resto del mundo había dejado de importar en ese mismo momento. A partir de ahora sólo estaban ellos dos.

 


	6. Hell is on fire (destiel)

6) Hell is on fire

Petición de: LadyOrapma

Pairing: Demon!Dean/Castiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Dean era el demonio más conocido del infierno. No había tortura que fuera demasiado para él. Sus victorias eran legendarias y sus métodos habían hecho estremecer al más duro de los guerreros. Toparse con él era perder la partida. Nadie podía con él, nadie. Excepto Castiel.

El ángel había llegado a donde estaba el demonio en cuanto había podido. Le había costado encontrarle, pero una vez que se puso, sólo tuvo que seguir el reguero de sangre, cadáveres y destrucción que había dejado a su paso. Tenía que haber acabado con él hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero ambos habían estado evitándose, sabiendo que era mejor no encontrarse. Al fin había llegado el momento.

Dean se volvió para mirarle. El ángel traía cara de pocos amigos. Se notaba que había venido de otra reyerta en alguna parte; traía el pelo despeinado y la ropa torcida y manchada. Eso lo puso a cien. Imaginándose mil imágenes cochinas del ángel, el demonio se relamió los labios pensando en el festín que iba a darse con ese cuerpo.

\- No -Castiel le había leído el pensamiento y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No? -Dean siseó. Su polla se movió impaciente pensando en lo que los labios de ese emplumado ser podrían satisfacerle-. ¿Vas a mentirme diciéndome que tú no has pensado lo mismo, Cas? -lo tuteó provocándole-. ¿Intentas hacerme creer que no sé que te mueres por chupármela, por ponerte de rodillas y tragártela entera? -jadeó como si lo estuviera viviendo-. ¿Te crees que no sé que te mueres porque te la meta sin piedad?

Castiel separó los labios, pero nada salió de ellos. Un rayo estalló tras su espalda haciendo que Dean se despistara. Eso le sirvió para colocarse detrás, agarrarle del pelo y tirar hasta ponerle de rodillas ante él.

\- Te confundes -escupió-, porque aquí y ahora mando yo -su voz fue tajante, demostrándole que lo decía en serio-. Ahora, chupa -ordenó-. Yo te avisaré de cuándo debes parar.

Y Dean lo hizo complaciente, pero Castiel no le mandó parar en ningún momento...


	7. Cockles is all around (cockles)

7) Cockles is all around

Petición de: Iris

Pairing: Jensen/Misha

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Durante unos segundos, ambos se olvidaron de donde estaban, de que todo el mundo estaba viéndoles y que, si se hubieran acercado un poco más, habrían tenido un serio problema.

Apenas esos escasos segundos, ese breve instante, ambas miradas se cruzaron y sus sonrisas demostraron que ambos habían pensado lo mismo.

No podían ocultarlo, pero no podían hacerlo público. Sólo podían aparentar que se toleraban, nada más. Para el resto del mundo eran compañeros de reparto, pero para ellos dos, eran la otra mitad de algo que faltaba en sus vidas desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.


	8. No more chicken moments (Dean)

8) No more chicken moments!

Petición: Anónimo por el Ask

Pairing: Libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Dean se vio de pronto rodeado de pollitos que tenían su cara. WTF!?

Se encontraba en medio del campo y treinta bichos con esa pinta comenzaron a seguirle. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran su cara?

Al principio pensó que podía tratarse de una bruja, pero hacía meses que no se topaba con ninguna. Entonces... ¿De dónde habían salido esos monstruos?

Buscó su arma dispuesto a disparar, pero no la llevaba consigo.

¿Sería capaz de disparar a algo que tuviera su cara? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ser un híbrido con plumas era cosa de Castiel, no de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que esos bichitos infernales comenzaban a rodearle y a piar sin cesar, Dean echó a correr ladera abajo. Había dejado a la mayoría atrás, pero esas cosas corrían como verdaderos perros del infierno, pero con plumas.

Sin poderlo evitar, tropezó y rodó por el suelo hasta quedar boca arriba, exhausto y algo aturdido por el golpe. Entonces los pollitos comenzaron a rodearle y a piar. Él veía esas pequeñas caritas tan iguales a la suya a su alrededor y se tapó la cara mientras gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

\- ¡Dean!

Dean abrió los ojos para descubrir que estaba en su cama, con Sam de pié a su lado mirándole.

\- Tío, ¿cómo duermes tan profundamente?

Dean no le hizo caso. Se levantó de la cama y se puso a buscar frenético esas cosas que lo habían estado acosando apenas unos segundos atrás. Miró debajo de la cama, en el armario, dentro del microhondas... Nada. No había rastro de ellos.

\- Mientras sigues buscando lo que estés buscando, voy a darme una ducha -Sam pasó de su hermano y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño-. Por cierto, no pienso volver a cenar tacos nunca más. Si te digo lo que he soñado, alucinarías.

O quizás no.

 


	9. Petición demanda popular (cockles)

9) Petición demanda popular.

Petición de Chary

Pairing: Jensen/Misha

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Habían estado todo el día tonteando en la convención y la tensión sexual podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Incluso Jared les había dicho que se buscaran un hotel.

Eso habían hecho precisamente.

Habían reservado una habitación lejos del suyo propio, lejos de su propio hotel y lejos de todas las fans. Esa noche era para ellos dos y para nadie más.

Se empujaron el uno al otro conforme entraron en la habitación y se arrancaron la ropa salvajemente. A saber si se la podrían volver a poner al día siguiente.

Ni siquiera llegaron al dormitorio; el salón-recibidor con ese enorme y carísimo sofá de cuero pagó todas las consecuencias de haberse estado provocando todo el día.

Jensen trepó por el respaldo del sofá y se sentó para esperarle. Su erección desafiaba la ley de la gravedad y no sabía cómo, pero cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cachondo.

Misha había estado intentando quitarse los botones de la camisa que se le había quedado atascada sin apartar los ojos de él. Ese hombre era magnífico. Todo su cuerpo vibraba, y aún sin haberse acercado a él, ya le había dejado claro lo que quería.

Cuando se arrodilló sobre los cojines del sofá, Jensen abrió más las piernas, invitándole. Misha no perdió tiempo y lo acogió en su boca, tragándole hasta el final mientras le acariciaba el abdomen y el estómago. No podía alejarse de ese cuerpo ni podía dejar de tocarlo. Era mágico, era puro... era el mejor sexo de su vida con nombre y apellidos.


	10. Eres un enfermo y todos lo sabemos (wincest)

 

10) Eres un enfermo y todos lo sabemos

Petición de: Iris

Pairing: libre

Autora: Chary

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dean, eres un enfermo”. Seguramente esa sería la frase que diría John al verme.

Pero juro que no es culpa mía, no soy yo quien se pasea en este mismo instante semidesnudo por la habitación del Motel. Vendería otra vez mi alma por poder lamer una de esas frías gotas que viajan por su espalda y se pierden en su cintura.

¿De dónde saca el tiempo para conservarse tan bien? Parece como si viviese en un maldito gimnasio. Ahora que lo pienso, sería estupendo poderle ver levantar unas cuantas pesas, haciendo flexiones o simplemente secándose el sudor con una toalla.

Será mejor que me cruce de piernas disimuladamente o al final sospechará que el bulto de mis pantalones no es el móvil precisamente.

Maldita sea, hace sólo un par de años le estaba cambiando los pañales sucios. Bueno, quien dice un par dice un par de décadas. Era tan fácil verle desnudo cuando era más joven… Pero ahora rezo por tercera vez en mi vida con tal de que por accidente la toalla caiga el suelo.

Poder ver ese prieto trasero al frío viento. “Oh Dios mío”. Incluso ver su flácido miembro moverse entre sus piernas mientras se tapa rápidamente por vergüenza. Seguramente entre maldiciones cogería la toalla y desaparecería por la puerta del baño. Como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto desnudo.

Nunca olvidaré aquella vez que le vi tocándose. Si no recuerdo mal él tenía unos diecisiete años. Yo venía de una cita con la animadora del equipo de uno de los tantos institutos en los que habíamos estado. Nada fuera de lo común, John me había prestado el Impala y la había llevado a un mirador. No lo entiendo, es llevaros a un sitio tranquilo con un bonito coche y en cuestión de segundo estáis perdiendo las bragas.

El caso, llegué pasada la media noche, y por miedo a despertar a John entré en la habitación del Motel donde nos alojábamos con total sigilo, incluso me desprendí de las botas antes de abrir la puerta. Lentamente y de puntillas me dispuse a entrar en la habitación donde dormíamos nosotros dos. Vi cómo la luz de la mesita de noche estaba encendida, entonces le observé. Con unos cuantos mechones escondiendo su mirada, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entre abiertos gimiendo. Veía como bajo las mantas movía su mano perezosamente.

No pude hacer otra cosa que darme la vuelta y dormir en el sofá con una erección que dolía.

“¿Dean? ¡Dean! ¿Me estás escuchando? No te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿dónde están los calzoncillos que había puesto sobre la cama?” Maldita sea, me ha pillado. Supongo que la broma de esconderlos ha merecido la pena, claro que la ha merecido.


	11. Mr Cumming (cockles)

11) Mr Cumming

Petición: Anónimo por el Ask.

Pairing: Libre.

Autora: Taolee.

Nota de la autora: El caballero del gif es Cody Cumming y, aunque puede llegar a chupársela él mismo como nos muestra tan amablemente en este gif, yo no seguiré eso al pie de la letra en mi drabble, porque ni harto de fosquitos se dobla así el señor Ackles ;)

 

 

Al principio la idea de Misha le había parecido una locura y Jensen le había dicho rotundamente que no, pero conforme fue pensando, poco a poco se fue animando.

Necesitó una semana para meditarlo bien y dos más para decírselo a Misha. Cuando lo hizo, ese cabrón le sonrió y le dijo que quedarían esa misma tarde.

 

La habitación de Misha estaba preparada; la cama tenía sábanas limpias, se notaba que había recogido la habitación y un olor a lavanda lo impregnaba todo.

Comenzaron a besarse y pronto la cosa se les fue de la manos. Sentían una urgente necesidad de estar desnudos y de sentirse el uno al otro, pero se lo tomaron con calma.

Se desnudaron saboreando cada momento. La espalda de Jensen rozó el frescor de las sábanas y eso le reconfortó del calor que sentía. Tumbado boca arriba, esperó a que Misha trepara por su cuerpo hasta colocar las rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Entonces bajó el cuerpo.

La erección de Misha quedó justo frente a sus labios. Él sólo tendría que separar los labios y lamerle. El caso era... ¿quería hacerlo?

Había llegado hasta allí, así que no iba a parar ahora; localizó con la mirada la cámara que Misha le había dicho que colocaría en la estantería del fondo y sonrió. Entonces, sin apartar los ojos de ella, agarró el pene, abrió los labios y sacó la lengua.

Jensen jamás olvidaría esa sensación de poder, y en la cámara quedaría grabada para siempre su cara de dueño y señor de la situación y el gemido de placer de Misha.


	12. Chain your body (J2)

 

12) Chain your body

Petición de: Laraney

Pairing: J2

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen no lo veía. Ese capítulo de la serie era el más raro que habían rodado nunca. Y habían hecho unos cuantos. Sinceramente; él no veía a Dean yendo por ahí sin camiseta y con el pantalón mojado pegado al cuerpo. No y mil veces no. Pero él no mandaba por mucho que fuera uno de los protagonistas principales de la serie. No le quedó más remedio que aprenderse el guión y meterse la lengua en el culo, no fuera que encima le hicieran hacer algo peor.

Para colmo de males, ese día sí que hacía frío en Vancouver. Una ola de frío polar había aterrizado sobre ellos dejando los termómetros por debajo de cero. Chachi.

Salió de su camerino con los labios casi morados a pesar de que ya iba maquillado. Envuelto en su albornoz, caminó rápido hacia el decorado que, por mucha calefacción que tuviera, no calentaba lo suficiente para hacerle entrar en calor. Una vez allí se deshizo de la prenda y estiró los brazos a ambos lados para que procedieran a llevar el guión a cabo.

En el capítulo que estaba rodando, unos duendecillos infernales lo habían apresado, le habían mojado la ropa y luego lo habían dejado sólo con los pantalones y las botas. Además, y para que no se escapara, lo habían rodeado de cadenas.

Jensen maldijo su suerte. Tenía que poner cara de malote cuando en realidad lo único que quería era echarse a llorar. Entonces lo vio; Jared estaba al fondo del estudio. Llevaba una taza en la mano y estaba dejado de caer en el quicio de la puerta viendo la grabación. No le toca rodar hasta varias tomas más tarde, así que... ¿qué hacía por allí?

No tenía que ser muy listo para leerlo en su mirada. Los ojos de Jared lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, haciendo un repaso por todo su cuerpo sin saltarse la más mínima zona. Porque estaba demasiado lejos, sino Jensen podría haber asegurado que le había contado todas las pecas que tenía visible en el cuerpo.

Le gustaba que Jared lo mirase así, con cara de deseo y de promesas por realizar. Al final no iba a ser tan malo eso de las cadenas.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Contaminame (Destiel)

13) Contamíname

Petición: LadyOrapma

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

Dean iba a hacerle hablar. Por algo había sido el mejor torturador del infierno.

Los ángeles le estaban tocando mucho la moral y no tenía humor para más jueguecitos. Despacio, se acercó a su presa y lo miró de frente. Cuando ambos quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, el cazador le clavó un objeto punzante y el grito que retumbó por todo el sótano le destrozó los oídos, pero no le importó.

\- No voy a volver a repetírtelo. ¿Qué has hecho con Castiel?

\- Yo soy Castiel, Dean. ¿No me reconoces?

Dean se sintió asqueado. ¿De verdad iban a engañarle de esa manera? Ese ser podía hablar como Cas, ser idéntico a él, pero no lo era. No tenía su esencia.

\- Dímelo o prepárate para morir.

\- Dean.

\- ¡No vuelvas a repetir mi nombre de esa manera! -gruñó, impacientándose por saber dónde estaba su verdadero Castiel-. Podrás hablar como él, imitarle, pero jamás serás el verdadero Cas.

Sin esperar más, Dean hundió la espada de los ángeles hasta el fondo y acabó con ese engendro. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había matado. Llevaba meses buscando a Castiel, a _su_ Castiel, y un bicho tras otro habían intentado suplantar su lugar.

Al principio tenía miedo de equivocarse y matar al de verdad porque había réplicas tan bien conseguidas... pero ninguno lo era. Estaba seguro, porque con ninguno de esos seres había sentido mariposas en el estómago como cuando estaba cerca del verdadero Castiel.

Y así retomó su búsqueda, confiando en que cuando lo encontrase, porque iba a encontrarlo, sabría que era él. El amor nunca se equivocaba.


	14. Viva las Vegas (Cockles)

 

14) Viva las Vegas

Petición de Iris

Pairing: Libre.

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

Jensen fue el primero en despertarse. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro cuando recordó la noche anterior. Misha y él tenían unos días libres y habían viajado hasta las Vegas con un único propósito: Casarse. Llevaban ya un tiempo meditando y hablando del tema, hasta que al final se decidieron a hacerlo.

Fue una ceremonia al estilo de las Vegas. Podía parecer algo frívola y carente de sentido, pero para ellos significaba un mundo.

Misha se despertó y se lo quedó mirando. Jensen parecía estar sumido en una especie de pensamiento porque ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había despertado.

\- Buenos días, señor de Collins -la voz rasposa producida por el vino de la noche anterior le dio un tono algo más sexy a sus palabras.

Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirarle mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- ¿Señor de Collins? Será señor de Ackles.

Ahora fue el turno de Misha de elevar una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- No, no, no -comenzó-. Ya lo habíamos hablado. Tu apellido es demasiado conocido y poco común y no podemos pasar desapercibidos.

\- Me da igual -Jensen era demasiado cabezota la mayoría de las veces-. Quiero que lleves mi apellido.

\- Y yo quiero que lleves el mío -se quejó-. ¿No habíamos hablado sobre esto antes de casarnos?

\- En teoría sí, pero se ve que no llegamos a ningún acuerdo.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos un rato. Si no se habían puesto de acuerdo con el tema del apellido, ¿cómo se habían casado?

Gracias al vino, no se acordaban totalmente de lo acontecido el día anterior. No es que hubieran olvidado su boda, ni mucho menos, porque se acordaban de haberse estado metiendo mano delante de ese tío vestido de Elvis, de haberse arrancado la ropa cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel y de cómo Jensen gruñó su nombre todas las veces que se corrió esa noche. Se acordaba prácticamente de todo, menos de eso.

A la vez, se levantaron de un salto de la cama y corrieron hacia la mesa de la sala de estar para localizar el papel. Jensen fue el primero en llegar. Abrió la carpeta donde estaba el documento y  estiró el brazo hacia el techo para que Misha no pudiera alcanzarlo.

\- Hijo de... -tuvo que darle un ligero golpecito en los testículos para que Jensen se doblara por la mitad y alcanzara el papel. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano, se quedó mirando atentamente.

Jensen se acercó a él. El golpe no había sido para tanto y la cara de Misha lo estaba asustando.

\- Cockles -anunció.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que somos el señor y señor Cockles. Se ve que hemos unido nuestros apellidos.

Jensen parpadeó confundido.

\- No.

\- Sí -soltó el papel sobre la mesa y sonrió-. Bueno, así ninguno de los dos nos hemos salido con la nuestra.

\- Mierda -Jensen parecía más que molesto.

\- No te pongas así -Misha alcanzó la carta del menú para ver qué pedir de desayuno.

\- Yo quería que llevaras algo mío.

Misha dejó el menú sobre la mesa y se volvió para mirarle. La voz de Jensen le alertó de que eso era algo muy importante para él.

\- Oye -se acercó por su espalda y le abrazó la cintura desde atrás-. No te pongas triste. Lo del apellido es una tontería, pero si realmente tu ilusión es que lleve algo tuyo, tengo una idea.

Jensen se volvió para mirarle mientras Misha, de un ágil salto, se sentaba sobre la mesa y se echaba hacia atrás. Esa perturbadora visión de su cuerpo desnudo lo hizo estremecer. Sabía por donde iba y estaba conforme con ello.

Vale, quizás Misha no fuera a llevar su apellido, pero llevaría su olor por todas partes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualmente no te puedes casar en Las Vegas si eres gay, al menos de momento no te dan la misma validez como si fuera un matrimonio convencional, pero sí que existen capillas donde pueden casarse las parejas homosexuales. Ahí también se les da un certificado de sus votos. 
> 
> El año pasado, finalmente, se ha reconocido la igualdad de derecho en matrimonios de igual género y tras distintas votaciones y elecciones que tendrás lugar con suerte el año que viene, los gays finalmente podrán casarse en Las Vegas como cualquier pareja más. 
> 
> Aquí os dejo el enlace con la información: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recognition_of_same-sex_unions_in_Nevada


	15. Stand by me (wincest)

 

 

15) Stand by me

Petición de: Chary

Pairing: Dean/Sam

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

Se pararon en medio de la calle. Una manifestación había cortado el tráfico esa mañana en el pequeño pueblo donde estaban resolviendo un caso. Una mujer mayor con un megáfono en la mano, gritaba y alentaba a todos los asistentes a luchar por el reconocimiento de las parejas homosexuales. No era un crimen amar a una persona de tu mismo sexo; el verdadero crimen era no amar en absoluto.

Dean asentía ligeramente a todo lo que iba diciendo esa mujer, llegando incluso a un punto álgido donde se le pusieron los vellos de punta. ¿Cuántas personas habría en el mundo que no podían estar con quien verdaderamente querían sólo por cuestiones de género? ¿Quién era la gente para opinar sobre el amor de cada uno?

Sintiéndose identificado, sacó la mano del bolsillo y la dejó colgar unos instantes. Luego agarró el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Sam y deslizó el dedo pulgar dentro.

Era un gesto inocente y desinteresado que, visto desde fuera, no significaba nada.

Para ellos sí.

Sam sonrió sabiendo que Dean estaba ahí, que opinaba igual que él y que, pasara lo que pasase, siempre iba a tenerlo a su lado.

 


	16. Now or never (destiel)

16) Now or never

Petición de: Cuqui

Pairing: Libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Castiel se detuvo un segundo antes de entrar en la habitación y respiró hondo. Se sentía culpable de que Dean estuviera así. Desde que Sam se había marchado de su lado tras haberle mentido, él quiso ayudarle, pero al convertirse de nuevo en humano, pensó que sería más un fastidio que una ayuda. Aún así intentó quedarse con él, pero Dean lo echó alegando que era lo mejor para él.

Había sabido luego que todos esos meses lo había pasado solo, sin compañía, y sin salir apenas del búnker. Dean estaba viviendo como un ermitaño, pero eso no era lo peor; el mayor de los Winchester se estaba matando poco a poco.

Cuando abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él, Castiel avanzó despacio por la habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible con las suelas de sus zapatos, pero Dean abrió los ojos.

No estaba realmente dormido. La verdad era que rara vez podía conciliar el sueño. Volvió la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver al ángel allí.

\- Cas -esbozó una triste sonrisa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tengo una conocida que trabaja en este hospital y me ha dicho que te habían ingresado -Castiel no quiso comentarle el cuadro de depresión que los médicos habían encontrando en él, ¿para qué? Porque Dean Winchester lo negaría todo.

\- No debiste de haber venido. Estoy bien -sonrió sin ningún efecto-. ¿Sigues siendo humano? ¿Cómo te va?

\- Sí. Es... perturbador, pero me voy acostumbrando.

\- Me alegro -dijo sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

\- Dean. Quiero volver contigo, al búnker.

Automáticamente Dean negó con la cabeza.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no, Dean? Ya me he cansado de esperar a que me digas que quieras que vuelva, que no quieres estar solo nunca más.

Dean apretó los labios. Quería hacerlo, quería a Cas a su lado. Quería que Sam volviera, pero estaba maldito, y toda esa gente que se lo había dicho tenían razón; todo aquel que se arrimaba él, acababa mal parado. No podía arriesgarse a que Castiel también saliera herido, así que para convencerle, le mintió de la peor forma posible.

\- No quiero que vuelvas, Cas. No te necesito y además, sin tus poderes, no podrías ayudarme en nada -hizo una pausa y continuó-. Será mejor que te vayas.

Castiel quería haberse quedado, pero tras haber oído las palabras del cazador, se sintió hundido y solo.

\- Está bien -susurró carraspeando intentando apartar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta-. Hasta pronto, Dean.

Dean ni siquiera se despidió. Lo vio marcharse mientras un dolor agudo en el pecho lo dejaba casi sin respiración. ¿Acabaría alguna vez ese dolor?

 

 

 


	17. Forever (Destiel)

 

 

17) Forever

Petición de: Merx

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

Sam se marchó del búnker después de haber sido engañado por su hermano. Dean no pudo más que quedarse en la puerta viéndole marchar. Sabía que le había mentido, pero fue por una buena causa. Quizás Sam estuviera dispuesto a morir ya, pero él no, y mientras le quedase un soplo de vida, haría lo que fuera para mantener a su hermano con vida. Lo que fuera. Lástima que Sam no lo viera así.

Ahora volvería a quedarse solo, pero quizás fuera lo mejor. Nadie merecía tal castigo. Entonces sintió una mano agarrar la suya. Castiel se había colocado a su lado y había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él. Con el pulgar, le recorrió un poco la piel, infundiéndole valor y afirmándole que, pasara lo que pasase, él se quedaría siempre a su lado.

Castiel no lo supo nunca, pero ese fue el gesto que salvó a Dean de una autodestrucción segura.

 

 

 


	18. Do you understand me? (destiel)

18) Do you understand me?

Petición de: Rossana

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

\- Cas, puedes hacerlo.

Castiel cerró los ojos sintiendo la mano de Dean sobre su hombro. No, no podía. Y tenía que alejarle ya.

\- Vete, Dean. Los leviatanes están tomando más control de mi cuerpo y no voy a poder contenerles mucho más tiempo -al ver que el cazador no se movía, lo empujó mientras le gritaba-. ¡Vete, Dean! ¡Ahora!

El mayor de los Winchester no se movió un centímetro. Cuando vio que Castiel caía de rodillas y apretaba los labios, le puso una mano en la espalda y lo acarició. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría salido corriendo hacía rato, o quizás habría sacado el arma de su funda, pero él jamás le haría daño a Castiel. Sabía que la única manera que tenía para no perder a Cas del todo era dándole lo que siempre le había pedido; su amor.

\- Cas -sus palabras fueron un susurro acompañadas por las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba a su espalda. Le dolía ver a su ángel consumido por el dolor y poseído por semejantes criaturas-. Ellos no podrán poseerte. Jamás. ¿Me oyes? Porque tú me quieres y sé con rotundidad que jamás me harías daño. Somos el uno del otro, Cas, así que echa a esos mamones de tu cuerpo, porque el único que puede poseerte soy yo, ¿me oyes?

Las palabras retumbaron por todo el cuerpo del ángel. Dean lo quería. ¿Cómo no iba a luchar después de saber eso? Cerró los ojos, visualizó a cada uno de esos leviatanes dentro de él y, haciendo un esfuerzo infrahumano, los fulminó en el acto, haciendo que quedara limpio de ellos en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para ver a Dean, el cazador tenía la mirada puesta sobre él, preocupado.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Ya no están -le confirmó sonriendo con timidez-. Dean, ¿qué decías de poseerme?


	19. Dean 2014 (destiel)

19) Dean 2014

Petición de: anónimo por el Ask.

Pairing: libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Dean no se creía todo eso que le estaba pasando. Que hubiera dado un salto en el tiempo no le extrañaba, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero verse a sí mismo... Quizás lo peor de todo era ver en lo que se había convertido. Ese Dean tan cansado de todo, tan frío... ¿realmente iba a convertirse en algo así?

Y Castiel. Para eso sí que no tenía palabras. Ya no sólo no era un ángel sino que además era un hippy adicto a dios sabría qué, amante de las orgías y demás cosas raras.

Definitivamente necesitaba una copa. O dos.

Cuando salió fuera del campamento se encontró con Castiel. Juntos caminaron un rato.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo puedes vivir así, Cas? ¿No echas de menos ser un ángel, tener tus poderes?

Castiel bajó la vista para clavar la mirada en el fangoso suelo. Ahora no era más que un adicto con un pie jodido cuando hacía demasiada humedad y un futuro negro, pero había algo que sí merecía la pena vivir el presente.

\- Él me necesita, Dean.

Cuando dijo _él,_ Dean supo que hablaba de su yo del futuro. No lo entendió.

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir con él? Es un amargado -le dijo bajando la voz-. Y un loco.

\- Estás hablando sobre ti mismo, Dean -sonrió.

Era una locura, pero era cierto.

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- Es posible que las cosas no hayan ocurrido como nos hubiera gustado, Dean, pero aquí estamos. Ya te dije una vez en el pasado que siempre iba a estar contigo, siempre. Y aquí estoy.

Dean sonrió con tristeza, agradeciendo la lealtad del ángel.

\- Gracias -no supo qué más decir.

\- ¿Te apetece venir?

Dean asintió.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -comenzó a seguirle.

\- He quedado con Dean en su cabaña.

Dean no sabía si su yo del futuro iba a estar contento de verle sabiendo que eran tan diferentes, pero al ir con Castiel, no estaba tan preocupado.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, la visión lo dejó con la boca abierta; él, o sea, su Dean del futuro estaba allí, de espaldas a ellos, apoyado en la repisa desvencijada de la chimenea y completamente desnudo. Al darse la vuelta, ambos quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir. Por suerte Castiel estaba allí.

\- Me alegra que tomes la iniciativa sin preguntarme -con dos sencillos movimientos, se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba encima y se acercó a él-. Creo que hoy me toca a mí.

Y sin decir nada más, se arrodilló ante él y comenzó a darle besos por el prieto abdomen hasta que llegó a su pene, el cual lamió y se lo metió en la boca luego.

Dean no daba crédito a semejante escena. ¿Desde cuando sucedía eso?

Ambos quedaron mirándose un rato más, hasta que el Dean del futuro hizo un gesto con la boca y lanzó  un gemido, haciendo que entornara un poco los ojos.

El Dean del pasado se quedó sin aliento. Conocía ese gesto porque era suyo. Lo usaba cuando eso que le estaban haciendo le estaba gustando demasiado, aunque hacía tanto tiempo que no la usaba que la miró con añoranza.

Castiel cogió con la mano la verga de Dean y le dio un beso antes de separarse levemente de ella. Volvió la cabeza hacia el Dean del pasado y le sonrió.

\- ¿Te unes a nosotros? -le sonrió guiñándole un ojo-. Algo me dice que te gustará.

 Ambos Dean se miraron, quizás esperando cada uno la aprobación del otro.

Dean volvió a observar la escena, luego a su yo futuro y finalmente a Castiel. Aunque en primera instancia, hacer eso con un ángel del Señor le había parecido una locura, otra parte de él le rogaba porque dijera que sí. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había quitado toda la ropa y caminaba decidido hacia ellos.

 Castiel le sonrió al verle llegar. Alargó el brazo para cogerle la erección que iba en aumento y se la acercó a la boca. Tras la primera lamida, le puso una mano en una nalga y lo empujó levemente hacia un lado, quedando justo al lado de su yo futuro. Tras sentir la lengua de Castiel sobre su glande, bajó la mirada justo en el momento en que lo vio deslizarse ambos penes en la boca y comenzar a succionar. Los dos Dean gimieron a la vez. Automáticamente se miraron y, tras eso, se acercaron para besarse. A partir de ahí, Dean dejó de pensar. Ambos lo hicieron.


	20. Trío de asses (jared/jensen/misha)

 

 

20) Trío de asses.

Petición: Anónimo por el Ask.

Pairing: Libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Apostar contra esos dos nunca era buena señal. No sabía cómo lo hacían, pero Jared y Jensen siempre se salían con la suya. En ésta ocasión, también.

Habían hecho un parón en la grabación esa misma tarde por una tormenta eléctrica que amenazaba con dejarles como una sopa si seguían más tiempo rodando en medio del campo, así que no tuvieron más remedio que volver al estudio. Aún no tenían los decorados preparados para la siguiente escena, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse a esperar. Entonces se les ocurrió jugar a Angry Birds y apostar quién era el mejor.

Perdió Misha.

Lo cierto era que no sabía por qué apostaba esa clase de cosas porque nunca tenía tiempo de practicar ni de mejorar sus estrategias. Jared siempre le ganaba y ésta vez, arrastró a Jensen en su victoria.

Todas las semanas apostaban por algo distinto y no siempre perdía el mismo, pero la apuesta jamás variaba; el que perdiera, sería el conejillo de indias de los otros dos.

Quizás porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no perdía, o porque tenía ganas de chupársela a Jared, o posiblemente porque quería sentir la polla de Jensen bien hundida en su culo. No lo sabía, pero a Misha, esa derrota, le supo a gloria.

 

 


	21. Please forgive me (destiel)

21) Please forgive me

Petición: Anónimo.

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Dean lo había acusado de muchas cosas muchas veces. Lo había odiado, lo había buscado, lo había maldecido, lo había añorado, lo había llamado, le había rezado y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Castiel era una parte muy importante de su vida y que no siempre había sabido verlo.

Tras la marcha de Sam por haberle mentido y haber sido engañado por el ángel, Dean miró a Castiel. Lo observaba desde lejos, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. Ahora sabía por lo que había pasado el ángel cuando, una y otra vez, lo habían engañado con falsas promesas que al final sólo habían servido para complicarlo todo mucho más.

Dean se sentía hundido, solo, desorientado, triste, manipulado, corrompido, estúpido y miserable. Eso sólo analizándose por encima. Si Castiel se sentía la mitad de mal que él, entonces le compadecía.

Sin decir nada, caminó hacia él haciendo repicar las suelas de sus zapatos sobre el húmedo pavimento. Conforme se acercaba, vio cómo le miraba el ángel; con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Lo estaba compadeciendo y él no quería eso, no de alguien que había sufrido tanto como él.

Cuando llegó a su lado, lo abrazó dándole un par de palmadas sonoras en la espalda. No esperó a que Castiel le correspondiera porque sabía que tendría que explicárselo, y ahora no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas. Le pesaba el alma, se sentía mal, y lo único que deseaba era poder borrar de su mente todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

\- Hazme olvidar, Cas -susurró sobre su hombro-. Por favor.

Castiel rompió el abrazo para cumplir su orden. Levantó la mano y apuntó dos dedos encima de la frente de Dean. Antes de dejarlos caer, el cazador lo detuvo.

\- Así no, Cas -se acercó mucho más a él rozando suavemente sus labios-. Así.

 

 

 

 


	22. Red (destiel)

22) Título: Red

Petición de: Anónimo en el Ask. De hecho, pone: “En honor a Mariam”

Pairing: libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Dean estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre el colchón, las piernas separadas y las manos por debajo de la almohada agarrándose al cabecero de la cama. No llevaba nada de ropa encima y, ocasionalmente, elevaba el trasero con el fin de poner encontrar algo de fricción contra las sábanas para su desesperada erección.

 Castiel estaba sentado en una silla muy cerca de él pero sin tocarle. No le hacía falta. Con tan sólo mirarle, provocaba que Dean sintiera un calor abrasador dentro de él que no podía disimular. Sabía que era el ángel haciendo de las suyas. Lo que no sabía era que lo llevaría hasta ese extremo.

\- Cas, por favor -le suplicó una vez más. Estaba tan necesitado que ya apenas lograba pensar con claridad.

Castiel se apiadó de él. Se levantó de la silla y en menos de dos pasos estuvo sentado al borde de la cama junto a las caderas de Dean.

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres, Dean.

\- Ya lo sabes -jadeó frotándose de nuevo contra las sábanas.

\- Necesito que me lo digas o no podré hacer nada.

Castiel fue claro en su respuesta. Sabía de sobra lo que Dean le estaba pidiendo, pero quería oírselo decir de sus propios labios.

\- Pégame, Cas -gruñó-. Márcame como hiciste aquella vez cuando me sacaste del infierno.

 Castiel lo miró serio. No había tenido otra opción nada más que esa. Debía expulsar los pecados y los demonios que había dentro de Dean para poder sacarle de allí. Lo que no sabía era que el cazador soñaba con eso constantemente. Hasta que, por casualidad, se coló en ese sueño para descubrir lo mucho que le ponía. Ahora estaban en otro sueño, uno muy real para Dean, porque sólo ahí el cazador había sido capaz de pedirle lo que tanto necesitaba.

\- ¿Seguro? Ahora no estás en el infierno, Dean. Te dolerá mil veces más.

Dean es contrajo imaginando la mano del ángel sobre él. Lo necesitaba ya.

\- Por favor -volvió a suplicar.

Castiel asintió. Levantó la mano y, tras lanzar un suspiro, le dio una nalgada que resonó en toda la habitación.

La piel de Dean comenzó a ponerse colorada y la mano de ángel se quedó grabada sobre él, pero eso le dio igual. Al sentir el golpe y el incipiente calor de después, Dean arqueó la espalda tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo. Entonces se corrió como nunca en la vida. Gruñó y arañó las sábanas como si fuera un animal salvaje mientras se derramaba sobre las sábanas agitando fuertemente las caderas.

Cuando todo pasó, una sensación de calor en la nalga le obligó a llevar la mano hacia ella. Al ir a tocarla, la sensible piel le mandó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se despertara del sueño.

 Sofocado y con una extraña sensación, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Encendió la luz y se dio media vuelta para mirarse en el espejo. Se bajó ese lado del pantalón y se miró la nalga. Nada. Ahí no había nada. ¿Por qué sentía entonces esa quemazón?


	23. Siempre queda una chispa (destiel)

 

23) Título: Siempre queda una chispa.

Petición de: Tao.

Pairing: Destiel.

Autora: Wesleyoso.

 

 

 

Castiel estaba leyendo uno de los diarios de Bobby mientras esperaba a que Dean volviera a la cama. Había perdido la gracia de nuevo (gracia que a fin de cuentas era “prestada”) y ahora volvía a ser humano. Si tenía que ser sincero, la mayor parte del tiempo era feliz con su nueva condición. Su relación con Dean había mejorado y aunque ninguno le había puesto etiquetas a lo que tenían ahora, Castiel pensaba en Dean como en su pareja. El sexo era fantástico, nunca habría imaginado que la misma persona pudiera ser tan tierno y cariñoso y al momento siguiente tan sexual y dominante. Cas aprendía algo nuevo cada día y se enorgullecía de ser un alumno aventajado.

 

Las menos veces, sólo cuando un golpe de melancolía le atacaba, sentía que echaba en falta algo. Tal vez esa chispa, ese calor en su interior, esa capacidad de ejercer un gran poder. Era entonces cuando silenciosamente se retiraba a leer a la cama y esperaba a que Dean se acostara a su lado, abrazándose hasta quedarse dormidos.

 

Dean entró en la habitación con la mano en la espalda, sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Apaga la luz.

\- Déjame acabar esta página. ¡Vaya con Bobby! ¿Sabías que relata la textura de la lengua de Crowley al detalle por motivos científicos? Por si hiciera falta en un futuro dice…

\- ¡¡Cas!! Primero: ¡¡Puag!! Y segundo: ¡Apaga, por favor!

Castiel obedeció, curioso por saber qué escondía Dean en la espalda.

Entonces lo vió. Había oído el chasquido de un encendedor y seguido una tenue luz iluminó la habitación. Eran un montón de chispitas de luz en la mano de Dean, que se acercó sonriente hasta sentarse a su lado.

\- ¡Es precioso!

\- ¿Te gusta entonces? Sé que no es lo mismo pero tal vez, cuando te sientas triste, podemos encender una y…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Cas le interrumpió con un cálido beso, emocionado ante la belleza de algo tan pequeño.

 

 


	24. Claro (destiel)

24) Claro

Petición de: xkamiixchanx

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Cas?

El ángel asintió con vehemencia.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, Dean. Tengo que aprender de una vez por todas.

Dean asintió. Le dio con el pulgar a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y miró directamente a los ojos al ángel para preguntarle por última vez.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro -le sonrió de una manera extraña. Aún no controlaba qué clase de sonrisa mostrar en cada momento.

El teléfono en las manos del ángel vibró. Lo dejó sonar un par de veces más y entonces respondió.

\- Sí.

Dean cerró los ojos porque aún no se creía que estuviera haciendo eso. El sexo telefónico era una cosa, pero hacerlo delante del ángel para que éste supiera qué era lo que tenía que hacer, era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

\- Te deseo, Cas -Dean carraspeó e intentó meterse en el papel.

El ángel rebuscó en su cerebro algo para responderle. Había visto las películas que Dean le había recomendado y se había informado sobre el tema, así que tenía material de sobra para poder llevar eso a cabo.

\- Quiero que me folles, Dean -la voz grave y rasposa del ángel se quedó congelada esperando que siguiera hablando-. Quiero sentir tus manos grandes y ásperas acariciar toda mi piel. Quiero que gimas mi nombre cuando me metas tu...

\- Whoooaa Whooaaa -Dean levantó las manos e hizo parar a Cas. Se le había puesto tan dolorosamente dura que tuvo que esperar unos segundos para seguir hablando-. Más despacio.

\- ¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué?

Dean tiró su teléfono a un lado, cogió el del ángel e hizo lo mismo. Tras agarrarle por las solapas de la gabardina, lo zarandeó hasta llevarle hacia una pared y acorralarlo allí contra su cuerpo.

\- Como trabajador de una línea erótica serías nefasto -jadeó sobre sus labios-, pero creando clímax en cuestión de segundos eres el mejor.

Castiel sonrió por el cumplido.

\- ¿Lo he hecho bien, entonces?

Dean ya estaba completamente mareado por tanta cercanía y a punto estaba de perder el norte y el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- No, pero a mí me gusta.

\- Entonces me vale -susurró el ángel prácticamente rozándole los labios.

A partir de ahí Dean ya no supo qué era lo que estaban haciendo, pero tampoco le importaba.


	25. Rápido (cockles)

25) Rápido.

Petición de: Ro Hoshi

Pairing: Cockles

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Jensen tenía el guión del siguiente capítulo en la mano cuando lo vio llegar. Habían estado ensayando en el salón de su casa hasta que una llamada había mantenido a Misha ocupado más de veinte minutos. Cuando terminó y lo vio llegar hacia él, su cuerpo vibró.

Ambos sin camisetas, descalzos y hambrientos, caminaron hacia el centro de la sala para mirarse fijamente durante unos segundos. Entonces Jensen lo agarró de la cintura y lo besó. Deslizó la mano por el final de su espalda hasta hacerla desaparecer entre esas suaves nalgas bajo el pantalón.

Era suyo. Misha era suyo, y ese pensamiento tan posesivo le hizo entender lo que significaba ese hombre en su vida.

 


	26. Purple rain (destiel)

26) Purple rain.

Petición de: Ro Hoshi.

Pairing: Destiel.

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Apenas había amanecido y fuera, una fina lluvia golpeaba ligeramente los cristales. La temperatura había caído empicado y los cristales de las ventanas estaban empañados por el calor de la habitación.

Castiel acababa de despertarse. Como humano, había cosas que no tenían precio, y esa era una de ellas.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y lo miró. Dean estaba tumbado boca arriba, completamente dormido y llevando únicamente unos calzoncillos que tapaban lo justo y necesario.

Maravillado por ese cuerpo y por todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior,  llevó una mano sobre el estómago del cazador y comenzó a recorrerlo con los dedos, caminando sobre su piel como si de un hombrecillo se tratara.

La mano de Dean lo detuvo aún antes de que abriera los ojos. Tiró de su brazo y lo acercó hasta sus labios. Podía quedarse toda la vida así; besando a su ángel mientras la lluvia caía de fondo.


	27. Ride me (cockles)

27) Ride me.

Petición de: Ro Hoshi.

Pairing: Cockles

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Todas las tardes, a la misma hora, Jensen se acercaba a la pista de baloncesto situada en un parque de detrás de su casa para echar un par de canastas con Jared, su amigo de toda la vida.

Desde hacía un par de semanas, veía a un extraño en bicicleta llegar hasta la reja metalizada que separaba una pista de otra y quedársele mirando. Al principio pensó que miraban sus mates y la forma agresiva que tenía Jared de jugar, pero no; ese hombre única y exclusivamente lo miraba a él.

Al principio fue algo más sutil, pero conforme fueron pasando las semanas, la cosa se hizo muy evidente. Tanto, que Jensen llegó a ver el marcado paquete que llevaba ese hombre con las calzonas. Tal era su obsesión, que sólo soñaba con eso. No había ni una sola noche que no soñara con ese hombre poseyéndole desesperado mientras se corría sobre él una y otra vez. Eso le hacía despertarse acelerado, se bajaba con urgencia el pijama y daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Apenas varios minutos más tarde, descargaba sobre su propio abdomen liberando así toda esa tensión sexual acumulada.

La tarde siguiente, sus miradas para el extraño fueron mucho más atrevidas. Incluso lo provocó cuando se quitó la camiseta para limpiarse el sudor con ella y echarse agua encima luego. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el espectador se había ido, pero había dejado sobre el suelo la botella de plástico para el agua de la bici.

Cuando terminó el partido con Jared, Jensen se acercó para cogerla y guardarla. Así tendría una excusa al día siguiente de acercarse a hablar con él.

Al agarrarla, descubrió que había un número de teléfono escrito en un lateral. Y un nombre; Misha.

Jensen sonrió, agarró la botella y se la llevó consigo a casa.


	28. Good morning (destiel)

 

 

28)Good morning.

Petición de: Ro Hoshi.

Pairing: Destiel.

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Dean se despertó por la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse los pantalones y caminar hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Al volver, se quedó apoyado sobre la pared mirando cómo dormía Cas. Ninguno de los dos habían terminado de vestirse cuando cayeron enredados uno en el cuerpo del otro la noche anterior.

Castiel se despertó y lo miró. No estaba realmente dormido, no lo necesitaba, pero sí que había cerrado los ojos. Así los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran más vívidos. Cuando se encontró con esos ojos verdes, esbozó una sonrisa y levantó una pierna hasta apoyar el pie sobre el colchón. Luego se pasó una mano sobre el estómago, incitándole.

Desde donde estaba, Dean lo veía todo con total claridad. Esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó de donde estaba.

\- No me lo tienes que decir dos veces.


	29. Aquí y ahora (destiel)

29) Aquí y ahora.

Petición: Anónimo por el Ask.

Pairing: Libre.

Autora: Taolee.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean le había echado la bronca unas mil millones de veces, lo cual era desconcertante porque primero le había hecho mil preguntas sobre esa chica con la que se había acostado y que cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de que había gato encerrado.

\- Tienes que tener más cuidado, Cas. Ahora eres humano y cualquier despiste podría acabar con tu vida.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera.

\- Lo siento, Dean. No volverá a pasar.

Las palabras de Castiel parecían sinceras, pero Dean no lo estaba del todo.

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegamos a aparecer Sam y yo? -se acercó a él y lo enfrentó rozando la nariz con la suya-. Estabas atado, Cas. No habrías podido escapar de esa de ninguna de las maneras.

Castiel lo sabía y ya se lo había dicho. También se estaba cansando de que Dean repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- Ya te he oído, Dean.

La réplica de Cas molestó al cazador, que se quitó su cinturón, agarró las muñecas de Castiel y se las ató a la espalda. Desde atrás y rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja, siguió hablando.

\- No puedes fiarte de nadie, Cas, ni siquiera de ti -un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar que lo había perdido durante unos segundos-. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

Castiel se rindió. Llevaba un buen rato luchando contra Dean y ya estaba cansado. Atado como estaba, no podía ir muy lejos. Tampoco quería mentirle. Era Dean. Si no se sinceraba con él, ¿con quién iba a hacerlo?

\- Quería ser amado, Dean -habló muy bajito, arrastrando las palabras como si cada una de ellas pesaran más que su propia vida-. Quería saber lo que se sentía cuando alguien te quiere.

La boca de Dean se secó de pronto. Caminó alrededor hasta colocarse frente a él. Entonces se agachó, se puso de rodillas y acercó la cabeza a la entrepierna de Castiel.

No importó que hubiera ropa de por medio; Dean abrió la boca y, con los labios, se acarició a la entrepierna hasta que notó que la polla de Castiel crecía bajo su roce. Entonces se levantó y lo miró cara a cara.

\- Ahora vas a saber lo que es sentir de verdad.

Y Dean le dio la vuelta hasta ponerle de cara a la pared. No lo desató. No todavía, porque quería enseñarle lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando.

 


	30. Claaaaaro (destiel)

Título: Claaaaro

Petición: Iris

Pairing: Libre

Autora: Wesleyoso

 

 

Por fin lo había entendido. Tras años de flirteo (inconsciente, según él explicaba), años de intensas miradas, de deseo reprimido, de sueños húmedos que jamás confesaría ni al mismísimo Alistair bajo tortura, por fin, lo había entendido.

 

Esos sentimientos, esos sudores, ese dolor de estómago que nada tenía que ver con una ingesta masiva de pastel de manzana, esos celos inexplicables cuando Castiel había intimado con alguna fémina con pinta de mosquita muerta, su fingida alegría cuando el ángel perdió la virginidad, cuando por dentro hervía de rabia por no haber sido él el primero. Todo tenía sentido.

 

Ahora no podía esperar ni un segundo más para decirle a Castiel que por fin se había dado cuenta. Estaba enamorado.

 

 


	31. 5º de ángel (destiel)

Título: 5º de ángel

Petición: LadyOrapma

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Chary

 

 

Varios botellines de cerveza yacían en la pequeña mesa del ruidoso bar en el que se encontraban los tres hombres trajeados.

Para ambos hermanos era como una noche cualquiera, estacionar en un bar cualquiera después de un día de trabajo, en cambio para Castiel era todo un lujo. Podía sentir el suave tacto de la espuma en sus labios, las burbujas explotar en su paladar mientras una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo haciéndole hablar más de lo normal.

Sam estaba viviendo todo un espectáculo, no podía dejar de observar cómo Castiel ponía ojitos a su hermano mayor mientras acariciaba el botellín de forma insinuante.

Para Dean la cosa no estaba siendo tan divertida, sentía el ángel cada vez más cerca de él; y ante ellos solo podía sonreír como un tonto intentando parecer cómodo ante la situación.

Hasta que la mano de Castiel desapareció bajo la mesa yendo directa a la rodilla de Dean.

Este tragó saliva y se mordió el labio mientras trataba de poner toda su atención en la conversación. Tuvo que dar un largo trago a su cerveza para recuperar el sentido común. Pero no contaba con que la mano inexperta de Cas subía lentamente por el interior de su muslo.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse con la escusa de ir a por otra cerveza pero sintió como su entrepierna rogaba por un poco de atención. Y como si Castiel hubiese leído su mente, este actuó.

Con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de los dos primeros botones, lo justo para poder introducir su mano en la ropa interior de Dean.

No había marcha atrás, tampoco le respondían las piernas y mucho menos podía salir corriendo mientras su erección fuese la protagonista del acto.

Toda idea de huida se esfumó cuando sintió que una cálida mano abarcaba todo su miembro y comenzaba a bombearla entre sus dedos. Instintivamente abrió un poco más sus piernas para darle más comodidad al vaivén que había comenzado a danzar bajo la mesa.

Apretaba sus labios, se frotaba la cara y pasaba los dedos una y otra vez por su pelo para disimular cualquier signo de placer.

La mano aceleró su movimiento y con ello el agarre se hizo más fuerte, mientras el líquido pre seminal facilitaba el movimiento de la mano por todo su miembro. Podía sentir cómo el orgasmo estaba a punto de explotar en él, entonces cerró con fuerza sus ojos dejándose ir por completo.

Castiel siguió hasta exprimir la última gota blanca.

Al terminar, Dean, aún recobrando el aliento, echó un ojo disimuladamente al desastre que el ángel había provocado sobre el pantalón negro de traje.

\- Voy a por una cerveza ¿otra ronda más? – sin esperar una respuesta, Castiel se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose a la barra como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mientras Dean, relamía sus labios secos sintiendo cómo la fija mirada de su hermano se clavaba en él

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ....

 

 


	32. Mi foto con Misha (cockles)

Título: Mi foto con Misha.

Petición de: Tao.

Pairing: Cockles.

Autora: Wesleyoso.

 

 

 

Jensen intentaba ocultar los nervios que sentía y no lo hacía nada mal. Sólo alguien que le conociera muy bien sabría que el hecho de no mover un músculo y mantener la mirada fija no era seguridad en si mismo, si no todo lo contrario. Con cada parte de su cuerpo en tensión miraba en su móvil la foto que le había mandado Misha hacía unos días. Era uno foto de Barney Stinson con su marido. Bueno, del tío que hacía de Barney. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Aunque bueno, sonrío para sí, Dean era …. ¡Qué coño, Dean era más gay qué él mismo y eso era decir mucho!

Era una foto muy bonita. Dulce y romántica, se podía ver que cada uno era el pilar del otro. Que no había nada a lo que no pudieran enfrentarse si estaban juntos. El mensaje de Misha, cuando le mandó la foto sólo decía: We are cuter!

Y aunque había que reconocer que la pareja de la foto era adorable, Misha tenía razón. Ellos lo eran aún más. Habían visto miles de fotos hechas por fans en convenciones y todas reflejaban una complicidad que incluso a ellos mismos les sorprendía. Era en esas ocasiones cuando “una imagen vale más que mil palabras” se convertía en su lema.

Esa foto en blanco y negro, sencilla y hermosa al mismo tiempo, le había hecho pensar. La mayoría de sus fotos eran sacadas por fans, incluso había visto alguna manipulación que le había ruborizado, pero no tenía ninguna foto así con Misha. Nada tan íntimo, tan sincero, tan…auténtico. Y lo quería, no sabía que lo deseaba tanto hasta que el maldito Misha le había mandado la foto con ese mensaje.

Estaban en Roma por enésima vez, una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo, y una de sus sedes favoritas para convenciones y por fín se había decidido. Sacó del bolsillo su ticket y lo miró: PHOTO OP CON MISHA COLLINS. NUM. 187.

Salió de la habitación del hotel después de mirarse por última vez al espejo y bajó al hall del Hilton. Ya había cola para hacerse la foto con Misha y sonrió pensando en el jaleo que se iba a armar, no sólo por hacer la cola si no por todo lo que iba a conllevar pero su madre le había enseñado que colarse era de muy mala educación. Una lluvia de flashes cayó sobre él y cientos de chicas preguntaban que qué sucedía.

Jensen, respiró hondo y contestó sonriente: Yo también quiero mi foto con Misha.

 


	33. SEAT (siempre estarás apretando tornillos) (cockles)

Título: SEAT (siempre estarás apretando tornillos)

Petición de: Lady Orapma.

Pairing: cockles.

Autora: Wesleyoso.

 

 

Jensen se movía por la casa casi como por la suya. Había estado allí infinidad de veces en fiestas, cenas o simplemente, pasando la tarde. Ese día Misha estaba solo en casa y le había llamado por enésima vez para que le arreglara una balda suelta.

\- Venga Jen, te invito a cenar. Sé que no puedes resistirte a mis habilidades culinarias.

\- Ya…y déjame que te pregunte…¿qué coño se te ha roto esta vez?

 

Misha había sonreído con la inocencia de un niño pillado con la mano en el bote de galletas.

\- Una balda…y sí…de las de abajo, para variar. Debe ser una etapa, pero West se tira al suelo y debe moler a patadas todo lo que pilla a su altura. Cuando crezca un poco más ya llamaré a Jared para que me eche una mano…De momento…

 

Jensen, siendo el buenazo que era, había accedido y allí estaban ahora, Misha en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza y observando a Jensen, a cuatro patas, con unos vaqueros bien apretados y jadeando por el esfuerzo de intentar atornillar de nuevo una balda en una postura un tanto difícil.

 

\- Ese crío tuyo es el demonio. ¿Cómo ha podido desatornillar esto? ¿Y cómo se las arregla para que siempre sean estas baldas? Cualquiera diría que lo hace a propósito…

 

Misha, acariciando un destornillador oculto bajo el cojín sonrió a espaldas de Jensen y dijo:

\- No tengo ni la menor idea.

 

 


	34. Coming here (destiel)

Título: Coming here

Petición de: Taolee

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Rohoshi

 

 

 

 

 

Llevas una hora parado delante de la habitación del hotel. Una hora pensando en si dar el paso definitivo, o en si irte volando y olvidarte de lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.  

Tienes una larga lista de argumentos a favor de marcharte y, por el contrario, sólo una razón para abrir esa puerta: _Dean Winchester_. El cazador que ha dado un giro a tu mundo, a tu vida, a tus creencias, a tu razón de existir. El hombre que deseas, que anhelas, que necesitas, porque, _Castiel_ , es hora de que aceptes que lo que ha pasado no ha sido fruto de una casualidad, no. De la misma forma que ocultas tus alas a la vista de los humanos, ocultas tus sentimientos hacía él.

 ¿No crees que ya es hora de desplegar las alas, de volar, de dejarte llevar?

 Justo cuando te has decidido, cuando estás a punto de poner la mano en el pomo, se abre la puerta apareciendo Dean tras de ella. Por su cara de sorpresa estás convencido que no te esperaba allí, que tu amigo se había resignado a que no ibas a aparecer.

—Pensaba que no vendrías –susurra aún con los ojos abiertos y sin moverse de la puerta.

Ni tan siquiera le respondes. Te lanzas hacía él con total determinación, como si volaras hacía sus brazos. La puerta se cierra y le coges de la nuca mientras chocáis contra una pared. Dean te observa con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración acelerada. Ha sido él quien te ha besado antes y ha encendido la llama de esta locura. Pero ahora, tienes que ser tú; debes ser tú; necesitas ser tú.

Con una sonrisa, te acercas más hacia él. Tu cuerpo presiona el suyo, encajados de una forma perfecta; una mano baja hacía su cintura y la otra continúa acariciándole la nuca. Dean sigue sin moverse, con la boca entreabierta, sin dejar de mirarte, completamente rendido a lo que tú quieras hacerle. Y sin más, le lames la comisura de la boca, recorres sus labios con tu lengua, marcándolos como tuyos. Porque lo son. Dean tiembla en tus brazos y tú continuas adorando sus labios con tu lengua, hasta que decides hacer lo mismo con todas las pecas que adornan su bello rostro.

Besas sus mejillas infinitas veces y después haces lo mismo con su nariz. Es entonces cuando notas un mordisco en tu barbilla. Eso te vuelve loco y dejas que sea él quien lleve ahora el control. Su barba se roza contra la tuya, su olor te embriaga y es ahora su turno para lamer tus labios. No tardas ni un segundo en dejar que su lengua entre en tu boca, devorándote, bebiendo de tu aliento, marcándote, marcándoos uno al otro.

Es un beso feroz, que os hace temblar, moveros uno contra el otro, sin control. Eres tú besando a Dean, es Dean besándote a ti. Y no podía ser más perfecto. Por un breve instante te preguntas dónde escondías esa pasión que ahora hierve por tu cuerpo y estás convencido de que Dean ha sido el detonante de sacarla a flote.

Y cuando vuestras bocas se separan quedándose a unos escasos centímetros, cuando ves sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus ojos verdes brillantes, su nariz cubierta de pecas, cuando sientes su aliento buscando el tuyo, cuando Dean te sonríe, sabes que no te has equivocado. Que por él y por ti, desplegarás tus alas y abrirás tu corazón.

 


	35. Wanna hold your hand (destiel)

Título: Wanna hold your hand

Petición: Taolee

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: RoHoshi

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Desde hace varias horas que está cayendo una copiosa lluvia. Dean lo sabe porque de fondo escucha el repicar de las gotas contra la ventana de la habitación del motel en el que se encuentra. Es la banda sonora que acompaña a sus gemidos y a los de Castiel, quien desde que Dean ha abierto la puerta no ha dejado de besarlo en ningún momento.  
  
Llevan horas metidos en la cama, enredados entre sábanas, sudor y sus propios fluidos. Ambos están agotados; Dean está al borde de perder la cordura y sabe que Cas está igual. Ni tan siquiera ha pronunciado una palabra desde que se metió en el cuarto, han sido sus manos, su intensa mirada azul y sus labios los que han ido hablando por él. Dean se ha dejado manejar por Castiel, permitiendo que hiciese lo que quisiese, metido en una vorágine de placer que no ha parado de crecer, crecer, crecer.  
  
Ahora, tiene a Cas entre sus piernas, con su miembro llenándolo de forma constante, con su pecho pegado al suyo, con las piernas rodeando su cintura, y sus manos agarradas a las suyas. Dean gime tratando de coger aire, aunque fuese robándolo de la boca del ángel que una y otra vez no cesa de embestir contra él. Una gota de sudor cae de su frente y Castiel no tarda ni un segundo en llevársela con la lengua. Dean tiembla y solloza perdido en las sensaciones, en lo que ese hombre le hace siempre que le toca.  
  
«Tus manos están limpias, Dean», susurra apretando más los dedos contra los suyos, sin dejar de introducirse una y otra vez, una y otra vez.  
  
«No eres veneno, no lo eres», continua hablando con la boca rozándose contra la del cazador.  
  
«No te permito que hables así de ti, Dean, me oyes, no te lo permito».  
  
Incapaz de responderle, Dean levanta la cabeza besándole los labios con las escasas fuerzas que le quedan y las palabras de Castiel resonando en su cabeza. El orgasmo aparece de forma brutal, una descarga eléctrica que le hace gritar el nombre del ángel, mientras su amante se libera en su interior y cae encima de él, ahora sí, completamente exhausto.  
  
Sin soltarle las manos, Cas le besa la frente, las mejillas, la barbilla, el cuello, la boca, le recorre el rostro infinidad de veces acariciándolo con los labios, susurrándole que siempre estará con él. Siempre. Ayudándole, queriéndole, cuidando de su alma de todas las formas posibles, porque es suyo en todos los sentidos.  
  
Y Dean quiere creerle. Y lo hace. Porque necesita hacerlo.  
  
En la calle ha dejado de llover, mientras en una habitación una luz se apaga, dos manos siguen unidas y un hombre llora en silencio abrazado a un ángel que tiene fe en él, aunque él no la tenga en sí mismo.

 


	36. Donde caben dos... (J2M)

Título: Donde caben dos... caben tres

Petición: Taolee

Pairing: J2M

Autora: RoHoshi

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen no está enfadado. Ni celoso. En absoluto. Puede ser, sólo puede ser que le haya molestado que Jared le lamiese la cara a Misha delante de todo el mundo. Pero no son celos. Es que esas cosas no se hacen delante de todo el cast, no señor, se hacen en un sitio más privado que luego las fans se montan esas historias locas que van circulando por la red.  
  
Así que es muy probable que haya abandonado el plato sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos y ahora esté en su casa solo y sexualmente frustrado. Porque, si es sincero consigo mismo, esa imagen le ha puesto muy cachondo. Pero Jensen no se está quitando la ropa con la idea de meterse en la ducha para darse placer. No. Es porque está algo sudado después de estar todo el día rodando, sólo eso.  
  
—¡Jenseeeeeeen! —la voz de Jared resuena por el piso mientras Jensen sale de su habitación para preguntarle qué demonios hace en su casa.  
  
Sin embargo, se queda completamente mudo cuando se encuentra a Jared y Misha en calzoncillos y en su comedor.  
  
—Vaya, alguien iba a empezar con nosotros —dice Misha señalando el paquete de Jensen, que por desgracia, o no, está semiduro desde la escena de la tarta—. ¿Por qué te has ido, Jen? ¿Te has enfadado?  
  
—¿Yo? ¿Enfadado? Eso tiene gracia.  
  
Los dos se acercan a él, quedándose Misha delante y Jared detrás; atrapado entre los dos hombres que le vuelven loco.  
  
—No te pongas celoso, Jen —susurra Jared tocándole el pecho y pellizcándole un pezón—. Los tres somos un equipo.  
  
—¿Lo somos? —pregunta Jensen, sintiendo como cuatro manos le acarician con sensualidad y dos bocas le besan y le lamen el cuello—. Maldita sea, no paréis.  
  
—Jamás, Jen, jamás —afirma Misha con contundencia antes de devorarle la boca mientras con la mano le roza la verga mucho más dura que hacia unos instantes.  
  
Los tres se tocan entre sí, manos que tocan cuerpos cada vez más sudados, labios que buscan cualquier trozo de piel y boca que tenga a disposición. Es Jared besando a Misha, mientras Jensen les observa; es Misha besando a Jensen, con la lengua de Jared lamiendo los muslos de Jensen; es Jensen besando a Jared con los dedos de Misha en el interior de Jensen. Ante todo, son Jared y Misha honrando el cuerpo de Jensen, dejándole claro que lo quieren con ellos en la cama o donde sea.  
  
No es hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas, con Jensen en medio de los dos y después de haberse tocado los tres por todos los rincones posibles de sus cuerpos, después de haber sido follado hasta la extenuación primero por Misha y después por Jared mientras le chupaban la verga, después de haberse corrido tantas veces que tiembla como una maldita hoja, no es hasta después de todo eso que Jensen admite que, es probable que hubiese tenido unos pocos de celos. Y si eso es lo que va a tener cada vez que le pase, tampoco es algo que le desagrade.

 

 


	37. Jenny Thunder (cockles)

Título: Jenny Thunder

Petición: LadyOrapma

Pairing: libre

Autora: RoHoshi

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—¿Jared? Perdona, pero creo que vamos a llegar tarde a tu fiesta de Halloween. ¿Por qué? Es que Jensen no para de caerse con los tacones y...

 

En ese instante un cojín le golpeó en la cara acompañado de los gruñidos de Jensen.

 

—Luego te cuento Jared. Sí, sí, hasta luego.

 

Misha colgó el teléfono y con una sonrisa enorme le lanzó el cojín al estómago de Jensen.

 

—No pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio, Misha, no vestido como vas. Me niego.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó girándose para que viese, otra vez, el modelito que había elegido como disfraz.

 

Y es que Misha —el muy cabrón, según Jensen—, había cogido una foto de su pasado más vergonzoso y se había vestido como él, llevando una camisa negra con topos azules y blancos, el pelo peinado con la ralla al lado y, para que todo el mundo supiese quién era, se había colgado la dichosa foto en la camisa.

 

—No, no me gusta y lo sabes —espetó mientras en ese momento Misha se abría la camisa y le ponía morros repitiendo la misma pose de la imagen—. Me dan ganas de estrangularte, te lo juro.

 

—No seas amargado, Jen —replicó riéndose y sentándose en su regazo—. A mí me gusta mucho; Jenny Thunder es muy sexy.

 

—Sí, claro, muchísimo.

 

—Humm, si te hubiese pillado en esos años, lo que te hubiese hecho —prosiguió ignorando las quejas de su pareja, moviendo las caderas hacia delante para rozar su trasero contra el paquete de Jensen.

 

—Mish, no hagas eso —gimió cogiéndolo de las caderas—. Es tarde, ni me he puesto el disfraz y...

 

—¿Y...? —Misha le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja sin dejar de moverse—. ¿No quieres follarte a Jenny Thunder? Vamos, ¿no te gustaría?

 

—¿Qué? No, estás loco, no voy a follarte así.

 

—Venga, Jen, por favor... te prometo que si lo haces tiraré esta camisa a la basura —Misha le cogió una mano y la colocó justo en su cada vez más hinchada erección—. Fóllame.

 

Entonces, Jensen perdió la razón, con sus dedos presionado la polla de Misha, la camisa cayendo por un hombro, los pezones erectos... Oh, sí, se iba a follar a Jenny Thunder, por supuesto que sí.

 

—Tú lo has querido —gruñó mordiéndole el cuello mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

 

Misha sonrió victorioso, dejándose llevar por la pasión desenfrenada de Jensen y que él mismo había originado.

 

Acabaron llegando una hora tarde a la fiesta y, a pesar de la bronca de Jared, a ninguno de los dos se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara. Finalmente, Jensen fue vestido de vaquero y Misha de Dean Winchester. En realidad, era la ropa que Misha llevaba de repuesto, ya que, como le dijo a Jensen antes de salir de casa, él sólo se disfrazaba de personas importantes en su vida. Y por supuesto, tenía más camisas a topos que sacaría del armario de vez en cuando. La magia de Jenny Thunder no podía caer en el olvido.


	38. Cupcake 1.0 (cockles)

Título: Cupcake 1.0

Petición de: Wesleyoso

Pairing: cockles

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

Jared le apretó tanto la tarta de nata en la cara que a punto estuvo de dejarle la marca en la frente para varios días.

El muy cabrón se tronchaba mientras Misha hablaba intentando ignorar la nata que le chorreaba por el pecho bajo la camiseta. Genial, no tenía más ropa consigo y no podía parar a ducharse porque iban muy justos de tiempo. Al menos podía ir al baño y limpiarse un poco. Encima Jared va, y lo  lame. Con todo el morro. En otras circunstancias habría admitido que le gustó ese lametón, y que lo habría disfrutado como había hecho en pasadas ocasiones, pero hoy no era día para eso.

Tras dejar a Jared disfrutando como un niño y al resto del equipo riéndose repitiendo la jugaba por uno de los móviles que lo había grabado, Misha desapareció por un lateral para ir al baño. Cuando llegó, Jensen ya estaba allí.

\- Muy buena la broma -Misha pasó por su lado directo al lavabo.

\- Ha sido Jared, ya le conoces -respondió sin moverse del sitio-. No sabía que te iba a gastar la broma hoy.

\- Ya -Misha abrió el grifo y se agachó para echarse agua en la cara. Al incorporarse, vio por el espejo que tenía a Jensen pegado a su espalda-. ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Me permites? -respondió en su tono, sin darle muestras de nada más.

Quería ayudarle. Bien. Misha se dejaría ayudar. Se dio la vuelta y levantó los brazos a ambos lados indicándole que era todo suyo.

Jensen no se hizo esperar; le levantó la camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza. Luego la dejó sobre el borde del lavabo. Cuando volvió a concentrarse en Misha, pudo ver el reguero de agua y nata que caía sobre su pecho. Sin decirle nada, se arrimó y comenzó a lamer.

Misha no estaba muy por la labor. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y ese grandullón de dos metros le había dado el tartazo tan fuerte que le había dejado la zarpa incrustada en la cara, seguro.

\- Jensen, para -dijo no muy convencido.

Jensen se levantó, extrañado.

\- ¿Estás enfadado?

\- No. Es que tengo mucho trabajo y no estoy centrado. ¿Podemos dejarlo para más tarde?

Jensen miró que ya apenas quedaba rastro de la nata, ni en la cara ni por el cuello.

\- Luego no tendré nada para chupar -respondió pareciendo un niño pequeño.

Misha suspiró cediendo.

\- Dejaré que me des otro tartazo cuando terminemos.

Jensen elevó las cejas.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo -sonrió-, pero sólo si aceptas las consecuencias que pueda acarrear.

Con Misha siempre era igual. No había nada sencillo. Todo era rebuscado y lioso, y a él le encantaba.

\- Trato hecho -le lamió por última vez la mejilla y luego le dio un beso en los labios-. Te vas a enterar cuando acabemos.

Misha lo vio salir y sonrió. Jensen iba todo contento pensando en su venganza. Lo que no sabía era lo que le tenía preparado para él.


	39. Cupcake 1.1 (J2M)

Título: Cupcake 1.1

Petición de: Rohoshi

Pairing: J2M

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Jensen parecía súper feliz y muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Le había lanzado la tarta a Misha, ya habían acabado de grabar por ese día y la cara de Misha cuando se acercó a él para limpiarse en su ropa prometía una noche de pasión sin límites.

Cuando entró en su caravana, Misha ya le estaba esperando. Sonriente y aún con la ropa y la cara parcialmente manchados, le indicó que se acercara y que comenzara con lo que había prometido. Jensen no tenía ningún problema con eso; dejó su chaqueta a un lado , se inclinó sobre él, y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Le quitó la camiseta y siguió lamiendo. No sabía si lo que sabía tan bien era la piel de Misha o la nata, pero la combinación de ambas era explosiva.

\- Misha -jadeó dándole un pequeño mordisco en el pecho-. Necesito que me folles.

\- Yo no soy Misha, pero puedo follarte igual.

La voz llegó tras él y provocó que se incorporara en el acto. Al hacerlo, su espalda chocó contra el pecho de Jared, que se había arrimado mucho a él.

Misha se levantó también, dejándole encerrado entre los dos cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué...? -Jensen los miró a ambos y supo que no tenía escapatoria de allí. Entonces se volvió hacia Jared-. ¿Te has puesto de su lado? ¿En serio? -luego se volvió hacia Misha-. ¿Te lanza él primero una tarta y le perdonas? -no se podía creer la encerrona que le habían hecho.

Jared salió en su propia defensa.

\- Entiéndelo, Jen, me preguntó si tenía gana de que me la chuparas. ¿Cómo voy a negarme a eso? ¡Soy un tío!

Jensen entrecerró los ojos como si le odiara. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia Misha que seguía sonriente.

\- Estas son las consecuencias que me dijiste, ¿no?

\- Agáchate y chúpanosla -la voz de Misha no dejaba lugar a duda. Él mandaba allí y se iba a hacer su voluntad-. Ya.

Jensen hizo un gesto con los labios, fue una expresión más bien, justo antes de arrodillarse ante ellos.

\- Me la pagaréis. Ambos.

Eso fue lo último que dijo con sentido en toda la noche.

Disfrutó, aunque sin querer admitirlo, lamiendo las dos pollas a la vez. Se las metía en la boca de un solo golpe y las tragaba todo lo que podía, hasta que los hacía jadear de placer. Luego lo follaron por turnos.

Primero fue Misha. Éste se adentró en su cuerpo con rapidez, haciéndole ver las estrellas una a una. Luego lo siguió Jared, que le dejó las rodillas temblando y la boca seca.

Entonces los dos se adentraron a la vez en él. Fue entonces ahí cuando Jensen admitió que la idea de Misha no había estado nada mal. ¿No iba a dirigir nada más en esa temporada?

 

Misha se había salido con la suya de joder a Jensen. Ahora sólo le quedaba Jared. Ese grandullón era muy listo, así que tenía más ingenioso, pero no le inquietaba porque sabía que tarde o temprano también acabaría follándoselo.

 

 


	40. Esto no puede estar bien (wincest)

Título: Esto no puede estar bien

Petición de Chroak

Pairing: Wincest

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Llevaban, quizás, media hora apoyados sobre el capó del coche bebiéndose la tercera o cuarta cerveza, no las había contado.

No hacía demasiado frío esa tarde y, aunque el sol había empezado a caer, el clima aún era agradable.

Dean fue el primero en terminarse su botellín. Sonrió disimuladamente a su hermano y pasó por su lado para ir hacia el río. Una vez allí se sentó en la orilla y contempló el agua correr.

Sam lo observó. Llevaban un buen rato sin decirse nada. No les hacía falta. ¿Para qué? Ya estaba todo dicho y era ahora o nunca cuando tenía que mover pieza.

 

Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, rozándole apenas la manga de la camiseta. Cuando Dean se volvió, Sam no dejó pasar esa oportunidad y se le echó encima, haciendo que ambos rodaran por la orilla mojándose toda la ropa.

 

Se arrancaron cualquier prenda que fuera un obstáculo entre ellos y se besaron con la pasión contenida que ambos habían ocultado durante tantos años.

Sam gruñía una y otra vez entre besos. Le mordía los labios mientras se hundía en él repetidas veces, hasta arrastrar a Dean con él.

Estaba mal, lo sabía, los dos lo sabían, pero les daba igual. Siempre habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo, contra todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino.

Ahora no podía ser de otra forma, por eso Sam acabó sujetando las muñecas de Dean mientras terminaba de correrse dentro de él. Ya nada podría separarles.

 

 


	41. No es correcto, no comparto y no es una coincidencia (destiel)

Título: No es correcto, no comparto, y no es una coincidencia 

Petición de Taolee

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: RoHoshi

 

 

Dean dio un último trago a la sexta cerveza que se tomaba desde que habían entrado en el bar. No le hacía falta girarse para ver las miradas acusatorias tanto de Sam, como de Cas.

 Aunque le importaba una mierda.

 Esa noche quería relajarse y, a ser posible, en compañía de la rubia que no había parado de enviarle miraditas cada vez más provocativas.

 Que la chica fuese rubia, alta y con los ojos oscuros no era una coincidencia. Igual que no lo era que necesitase tanto alcohol para tener esos líos de una noche.

 Ninguna. Jodida. Coincidencia.

Decidido, se levantó para alejarse de los ojos furiosos de su hermano, pero sobre todo, de Cas; en él había resignación, decepción y dolor. Y si Dean no hubiese estado tan borracho, su mirada hubiese sido prácticamente la misma que la del ángel.

 —Voy a por otra cerveza.

—Dean, ¿no crees que has bebido suficiente? —le preguntó Sam.

—Nope, nunca es suficiente.

 Cinco minutos más tarde, Dean había dejado de sostener la botella y ahora era la chica la que estaba en sus manos. Sin embargo, sentía exactamente lo mismo al besarle los labios que al apoyarlos en el botellín: un sabor amargo, frío y casi insípido.

 Igual que todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado durante las últimas semanas, una forma de reafirmarse a sí mismo que esto era la correcto, y no lo otro. Lo que había sucedido una vez y nunca, jamás, debía volver a repetirse. Por más que lo desease con toda su alma.

 Continuaron besándose, con caricias cada vez más atrevidas para el lugar en el que se encontraban, hasta que un toque en el hombro le hizo separarse de ella. Porque Dean sabía —y tanto que lo sabía—, a quién pertenecía esa mano.

 —Dean, huumm... Sam se ha marchado y yo...

 Castiel no podía mirarlo así. No podía mirarlo con los ojos cargados de dolor, los labios apretados y las mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Le daría vergüenza verlo así? ¿Estaría recordando que ellos dos habían estado en esa misma situación? ¿Se habría imaginado otra vez en sus brazos? ¿Habría recordado que había sido él quien lo empezó, y también, el que después se alejó?

 Sin separarse de la chica, acercó la mano hacia la cintura de Cas, bajando por la cadera y la metió dentro del pantalón. Ángel y cazador se miraron. Dean ni siquiera había pensado en lo que acababa de hacer. Simplemente se dejó llevar por su instinto, por lo que necesitaba, por lo que él mismo se había reclamado las veces que se había despertado en la cama equivocada.

 —Oye, si quieres un trío buscaros a otra —se quejó la mujer soltándose de Dean—. Yo no comparto.

 —Ni yo tampoco —le replicó Dean, cogiendo a Castiel de la muñeca para llevárselo de ese antro.

 Dean sabía que tenía un largo camino por recorrer, pero había dado un paso importante, los dos lo habían hecho; reconocer uno al otro lo que sentían no había sido fácil, pero no podían continuar engañándose ni haciéndose daño.

 Tras estar toda la noche hablando, un nuevo día comenzaba y a Dean no se le ocurría estar en mejor sitio mejor que ese: sentado en el capó del Impala, con Castiel abrazado a su lado y en el suelo dos botellas de cerveza.

 Ahora sí tenían el sabor correcto. Ahora sí estaba en perfecta compañía.

 

 

 

 


	42. This is love (cockles)

Título: This is love

Petición de Iris

Pairing: Cockles

Autora: Rohoshi

 

 

Jared esperaba en la sala de descanso a que llegaran sus compañeros de reparto. La convención de Chicago de ese fin de semana había salido a la perfección y todos, tanto actores como fans, se lo habían pasado más que bien. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a los gritos que recibía cada vez que sonreía, o se levantaba la camiseta. ¿Jared Padalecki provocando? Por favor...

 Cuando pensaba que se habían olvidado de él, Misha y Jensen aparecieron por la puerta con una botella de vino, tres copas y riéndose sin parar.

 —Ya era hora, tíos —les acusó cogiendo la botella para encargarse él de abrirla.

 —Perdona, Jay. A Misha se le metió en la cabeza que quería vino.

 —¡Tú también, Ackles!

 —Pero no he sido yo el que le ha puesto ojitos a la camarera, Collins.

 —Es mi encanto natural y mi plan de dominación mundial —replicó con una de sus sonrisas marca Misha Collins y que conseguía que a Jensen se le pusiera en dos segundos cara de idiota.

 Jared ya no se sorprendía en absoluto por estas escenas; al contrario, estaba tan acostumbrado que lo veía lo más normal del mundo. Él respetaba mucho la intimidad de sus amigos y era por eso que nunca les había hecho una pregunta indiscreta sobre la relación que tenían.

 No le hacía falta. Las miradas que se daban, las discretas y pequeñas caricias, las sonrisas, la forma de hablarse era la respuesta a una pregunta que no necesitaba ser hecha en voz alta.

 Con las copas de vino llenas, hicieron un pequeño brindis y a Jared no le pasó desapercibido el pequeño guiño que Misha le hizo a Jensen. En ese instante pensó —no por primera vez— pedirle a Misha que se dejase de tonterías y besará a Jensen de una vez, que no se iba a arrancar los ojos ni a echarse sal. Todo lo contrario: ¡Él quería que pasase! ¡Quería decirles que se alegraba por ellos!

 Al final se acabaría creando un Tumblr y participaría en las conversaciones sobre la relación de Misha y Jensen, porque era una tortura soportar toda esa tensión sexual y no compartirla con nadie. ¡Una maldita tortura!

 Pero, ¡un momento!

 Discretamente cogió el móvil y les hizo una foto sin avisarles.

 —¡Jay, no seas cabrón! ¡Al menos avisa! —se quejó Jensen, antes de dar un trago generoso de vino.

 —¿Para poner tu mejor cara? —replicó Jared, mirando la fotografía que acababa de hacer.

 Y sí, no era la mejor cara de Jensen, ni tan siquiera la de Misha, pero se les veía naturales, siendo ellos mismos, sin poses, sin artificios; sólo Misha y Jensen.

 —La voy a subir a Twitter —les avisó abriendo la aplicación en el móvil—. Me da igual que te quejes, Jen, lo pienso hacer —continuó escuchando de fondo como su amigo comenzaba a renegar de ese “invento del diablo” según sus propias palabras.

 —¡Pero al menos déjame verla!

 —¡Hazte un Twitter!

 —Luego te la enseño, Jensen, pareces un niño —propuso Misha, intentando poner un poco de paz.

 Jared dejó de escucharles mientras pensaba qué poner para acompañar la foto. Se le ocurrían muchas, muchísimas opciones, pero tampoco quería ponerles en un compromiso, así que al final optó por lo más sencillo: “Aquí tenéis. Lo que todos hemos estado esperando. Ahora, añadid vuestra cita”.

 Sólo quedaba esperar las respuestas de las fans. Y que Misha le enseñara la foto a Jensen. O lo que él quisiera.


	43. too  much love will kill you (dean y crowley)

Título: Too much love will kill you

Petición de LadyOrapma

Pairing: Dean/Crowley

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

Las palabras de Sam lo habían dejado helado.

No lo salvaría. Le había dicho que si moría, no lo traería de vuelta.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo tomarse eso. Él lo había dado siempre todo por su hermano, todo. Ahora no entendía nada.

 

Cuando Crowley se le apareció a su lado en el coche, tendría que haberse puesto en alerta. Quizás ese cabrón de medio pelo estuviera ahora de su parte, si podía llamarlo así, pero la verdad es que no le importaba.

 

\- Antes, cuando aparecía a tu lado, al menos te inmutabas -bufó-. ¿Estoy perdiendo mi toque?

Dean lo ignoró. Su cabeza no estaba para bromas y no tenía ganas para nada más.

\- Sam se rinde -soltó-. No le gusta que lo haya salvado y si me pasa algo a mí, sé que no moverá un dedo.

Crowley puso cara de pez, pero no se movió. Cuando notó que el silencio se prolongaba demasiado, volvió la cabeza hacia Dean y lo miró.

\- Tienes mucho mérito, Dean, y mereces la pena -sonrió con burla-. Me asquea ser yo el que te lo diga, pero es así. No obstante, no sé si lo has pensado pero... esto tiene que terminar alguna vez. No puedes salvar para siempre a Sam, ni él a ti, como si fuerais dos malditos fantasmas atrapados en un bucle del tiempo.

\- No puedo dejar morir a Sam y no hacer nada -Dean apenas levantó la mirada del volante-. No... simplemente no puedo.

\- Tanto amor va a matarte -soltó. Luego agitó la cabeza como intentando sacarse una idea a golpes-. Negaré haberte dicho esto.

Dean se volvió y lo miró con los ojos fijos, tristes y perdidos.

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú de amor?

Crowley simplemente desapareció.

 

 


	44. One step closer (destiel)

,Título: One step closer

Petición: Anon por el ask

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Castiel le había dicho que se iba, que no podía quedarse más a su lado, que tenía que hacer su propio camino.

La mente de Dean comenzó a dar vueltas descontrolada, asustada por la idea de perderle para siempre. Aún no le había dicho lo que sentía, lo que quería de él, lo que necesitaba, lo que siempre había anhelado y nunca había sido capaz de pedirle.

_No te vayas, quédate conmigo._

El ángel levantó la cabeza sabiendo de sobra lo que Dean pensaba. Podía oír su voz gritando, afónico, que se quedara, que lo ayudara, que lo amara, pero Dean, tan cabezota como siempre, no se lo diría.

Lo miró serio, instándole con la mirada a que confesara eso que llevaba por dentro. Rogándole en silencio que rompiera los muros que lo contenían de una vez.

Dean salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró. Serio, solo, alejado de todo. Levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a la mirada del ángel.

_¡Díselo, díselo, díselo!_

\- Buen viaje, Cas.

Castiel apretó las mandíbulas y suspiró.

\- Hasta pronto, Dean.

“ _Ojalá algún día puedas decirme lo que verdaderamente sientes”._

 

 


	45. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día (cockles)

Título: El desayuno es la comida más importante del día

Petición: Anon por el ask

Pairing: Cockles

Autora: Taolee

 

 

<http://ventril.tumblr.com/post/78470469535/dan93rous-dan93rous-tumblr-com>

 

 

 

Jensen se había levantado contento con la vida en general. Habían renovado para otra temporada, la audiencia se mantenía fiel, las toma que rodaron ayer habían sido muy buenas y había estado toda la noche fundido en el cuerpo de Misha. ¿Se le podía pedir más a la vida?

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Misha ya estaba sentado en una silla bebiéndose un té. Su expresión era despreocupada y algo pensativa. Jensen sabía que tramaba algo. Lo conocía tan, tan, pero tan bien, que cuando ponía esa cara, era señal de echar a correr y no parar hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Estaba pensado, Jensen...

En el cerebro de Jensen comenzó a sonar una alarma sonora y luminosa. ¿Tendría tiempo de ponerse una camiseta encima o tendría que salir corriendo así como estaba sólo con los pantalones del pijama?

\- Que, nunca... -Misha seguía hablando despacio como si nada-... te he visto bailar.

Jensen levantó las cejas. ¿Emn?

\- Me has visto hacer el Eye of the tiger.

\- Eso no cuenta.

\- En algunas convenciones he bailado.

\- Si a eso lo llamas bailar...

\- ¡He bailado contigo el Calista patista ese sobre un escenario!

\- Se llama Kalinka Malinka, y subir y bajar las piernas a duo tampoco es bailar precisamente.

Jensen se rindió.

\- No me gusta bailar, ya lo sabes. No me muevo bien.

Misha lo miró por encima del borde de la taza.

\- Una persona que se mueve tan bien en la cama tiene que moverse bien por fuerza en la pista de baile.

\- No -Jensen probó el café y al notarlo muy caliente, lo dejó a un lado mientras se enfriaba-. No vas a convencerme de esa manera.

\- Si me haces un baile, te la chuparé esta noche.

\- No.

\- Dos noches.

\- No.

\- Tres mamadas y un beso negro.

\- No.

\- Tres mamadas, un beso negro y morderé la almohada dos días seguidos.

\- No.

\- Tres mamadas, un beso negro, y morderé la almohada tres días seguidos.

\- Vamos, Misha -Jensen le guiñó un ojo-, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

\- Está bien -dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso serio-. Tres mamadas, un beso negro, pondré el culo tres días seguidos y un luego me lo tragaré todo.

Jensen sopesó la idea.

\- Casi lo tienes -sonrió con cierta timidez.

\- Bien -Misha se incorporó en la silla-. Tres mamadas, un beso negro, me follarás tres días seguidos, me lo tragaré todo y dejaré que me ates.

\- Hecho -Jensen ni se lo pensó. Misha nunca se dejaba atar, y si esa era la recompensa, se habría vestido de Ronald MacDonalds si fuera necesario-. Pon música.

Misha alargó el brazo para rozar con los dedos  la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

\- Lo tenías preparado, ¿no?

Sólo obtuvo como respuesta un guiño y un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que empezara.

Estaba descalzo, sólo llevaba el pantalón de cuadros del pijama y la ropa interior brillaba por su ausencia, pero Jensen tenía un reto e iba a superarlo con éxito.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar y no se lo pensó.

No sentía vergüenza, al menos no con Misha. Estaba viendo su cara y sus ojos conforme se movía. Podía sentir sus pupilas clavadas en su abdomen, recorriéndole luego por todo el cuerpo. Era consciente de que el pantalón iba descendiendo y se le veía más de la cuenta, pero eso también era parte del juego. Que le sacara la lengua de esa manera y se moviera de la misma forma a como se lo había follado la noche anterior, también.

Siempre se había movido bien, sabía bailar, pero no le gustaba que lo mirasen los desconocidos. Misha no lo era, además, la promesa de tenerle atado bien valía la pena.

 

   

 

 

 


	46. El primer rayo de luz (destiel)

Título: El primer rayo de luz

Petición de: anon por el ask

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Se podía decir que ese motel no estaba del todo mal. Con grandes ventanales sobre la cama, al otro lado de los cristales se podía apreciar la parte trasera del lugar; un pequeño jardín con árboles y pájaros piando desde primera hora de la mañana.

Pero a ellos no les importaba. Poco antes de que saliera el sol, en ese extraño momento en que la oscuridad de la noche va dejando paso a los primeros rayos del día, y las tinieblas de la noche se alejan tras haberte dado una noche de tregua, Dean se despertó.

Apenas tiene que alargar el brazo para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Castiel nota el roce de sus dedos y se da la vuelta para volver a fundirse con él. No tiene reparos, no duda, no vacila; lo quiere.

Trepa por su cuerpo como si fuera el suyo y se sienta sobre él. No tiene que esperar, no hay que preguntar. Está todo pactado. Conoce ese cuerpo mejor que el suyo.

 

 

Lo siente ahondarse en su cuerpo, caliente, grande, único. Entonces comienza a moverse, a mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante en un ritmo primigenio que sabe que lo volverá loco.

Y así es; lo oye gemir y gruñir, y eso le anima a mecerse más, a mantener el ritmo.

Dean pone las manos sobre sus costados, guiándole, moviéndose él también al compás, sintiendo cómo, poco a poco, su cuerpo deja de ser suyo para entregárselo al ángel.

Jamás encontrará a ninguna otra persona para que se lo podría cuidar mejor.

 

 

Todas las mañanas reciben de la misma manera a un nuevo día.

 


	47. Es mi novio y sólo yo meo alrededor de él (cockles)

Título: Es mi novio y sólo yo meo alrededor de él

Petición: anon por el ask

Pairing: Cockles

Autora: Taolee

 

 

La Comic Con era la madre de todas las convenciones. El público siempre estaba entregado, anhelando sus palabras, sus opiniones, las tomas falsas, la llegada de la próxima temporada, y ellos lo sentían así.

Jensen se sentó el primero y saludó a la audiencia. No tardó demasiado porque Jared vino tras él enseguida, animado al público y siendo como era él a todas horas.

El anuncio de la llegada de Misha llegó pocos segundos segundos después, y el corazón de Jensen dio un vuelco, lo cual era una tontería porque era su compañero de reparto, pero no podía evitar sentir esas mariposas en el estómago.

Jared lo abucheó de broma cuando vio a Misha entrar medio corriendo al escenario, y Jensen, sin poderlo evitar, le dijo que se callara.

No hubo mal rollo ni malas intenciones. Jared y Misha se adoraban. Vivían en una perpetua broma donde nunca se sabía qué era lo que iban a hacer luego. Jensen lo sabía, pero algo dentro de él, muy profundo y muy fuerte, salió a flote. No supo si era posesión, protección, cariño o simplemente que se estaba volviendo loco, pero tuvo que salir en su defensa. No sabía si despertarse con él esa misma mañana había tenido algo que ver, pero Misha era parte de su mundo y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hicieran daño, aunque fuera de broma. Sí, así de posesivo se había vuelto. Y le gustaba.


	48. TN1 (Castiel)

Título: TN1

Petición: anon por el ask

Pairing: libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

 

Naomi le infundió dudas. Castiel no quiso reconocerlo pero esas palabras le habían calado hondo.

A pesar de haberla cagado mil veces intentando ayudar, siempre había sido leal a Dean y a Sam. Si se había aliado con Crowley había sido porque creía que podía ser una solución. Anhelaba complacerles y que todo se solucionara, pero no había hecho más que meter la pata una y otra vez. Y prácticamente en todas y cada una de ellas, Dean le había recordado lo mal que lo había hecho. ¿Es que no entendía que tenía que arriesgarse, que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, que tenía que hacer algo por él?

Ojalá Dean pudiera verlo así. Necesitaba que el cazador confiara en él, porque él no tenía dudas de lo que sentía, de lo pensaba y de lo que creía.

Se había quedado sin padre, sin hermanos, sin hogar y sin esperanza. No podía quedarse ahora sin Dean Winchester, porque sabía de sobra que sin él no era absolutamente nada.


	49. Sólo un poco más (cockles)

Título: Sólo un poco más

Petición: Anon por el ask

Pairing: libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Misha no lo veía como una derrota. Jensen lo chinchaba, bromeando, diciéndole que si se portaba mal, perdía alguna apuesta, o no hacía esto o aquello, se la acabaría chupando esa noche. Y él no lo entendía. ¡Cómo si eso fuera un castigo!

Para él no había nada mejor que la polla de Jensen, con ese color tan perfecto, ese grosor, su sabor... ¿por qué entonces Jensen lo veía como un castigo?

Según Misha, proporcionarle placer a Jensen era una gran responsabilidad y una satisfacción hacerlo. De siempre se había pensado que el que se arrodillaba, el que practicaba la felación, era el vasallo, el esclavo, el débil, el sumiso, el resignado... pero, ¿por qué? Tal y como él lo veía, el que tenía la polla en la boca, mandaba, porque de él dependía el placer, la satisfacción, la sensación del momento. ¿Realmente alguien en su sano juicio le confiaría su polla a la boca de algún desconocido? ¿Dejaría un hombre que otro le tocase y le cogiese los testículos sin saber si podía hacerle daño o no?

La sociedad actual era extraña, y los cánones de sumisión y poder también lo eran.

Jensen podía pensar que era el victorioso, que había ganado la batalla, que molaba mazo por tenerle ahí agachado comiéndole la polla, pero lo cierto es que la victoria era de Misha. ¿Estaría sino así de empalmado si no le gustase o si le hubieran obligado a ello?

Fuera como fuera, nadie podía decir lo que era probar a Jensen entre sus labios, pero él sí. Y se quedaba con eso.

 

 +++

 

Jensen no quería que eso acabara jamás. No había nadie que se la chupara mejor que Misha, y no es que hubiera ido por la vida intentándolo; simplemente estaba convencido que no había nadie mejor que ese hombre.

Le ponía ver el ahínco y dedicación que empleaba, como si no existiera nada mejor que su polla. Sabía que le gustaba, y mucho, porque cada vez que Misha se separaba para tomar aire justo antes de tragarla de nuevo, entre sus cuerpos veía cómo su erección sobresalía de sus pantalones, rozándose con su ropa interior, orando en silencio para ser acariciada del igual modo. Y lo haría. Lo haría en algún momento en que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para poder separar su polla de esos labios.

Un rato más. Un poco más y lo haría. Sólo... un poco más.

 

 


	50. You are not alone 1/2 (wincest)

Título: You are not alone 1/2

Petición: Pam

Pairing: Wincest

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Dean quería a Sam con él. Había viajado con su padre. El negocio familiar tenía que durar al menos una generación más, y le gustaba ir con él.

Gracias a John, Dean y Sam habían sobrevivido a lo que esa clase de vida les tenía preparado.

Aprendieron a cazar, a esconderse, a luchar, a ser pacientes, a ser fuertes, a no rendirse ante nada. Y así había sido, siempre los tres juntos. Hasta que Sam se marchó.

Que el pequeño Sammy ya no estuviera a su lado había supuesto un mazazo para él. El menor de los Winchester era un gran cazador, lo había mamado desde la cuna, pero ahora ya no estaba allí, y él lo echaba de menos.

Al principio pensó que añoraba su forma de enfrentarse a las cosas, de sentirse con la espalda cubierta, de plantear algún caso... pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Dean se dio cuenta de que lo que echaba de menos era su esencia, él propio Sam, su sonrisa, sus hoyuelos, el olor de su champú, los documentales sobre historia de madrugada, recogerle de la biblioteca, sus ojos...

Cuando fue a buscarle, fue con la excusa para que lo ayudara a encontrar a John. No lo necesitaba realmente, pero fue el único pretexto que se le ocurrió.

Sam no era tonto, así que le hizo saber que sabía que no lo necesitaba para nada. Dean no tuvo más remedio que admitir la verdad.

\- No puedo hacer esto solo.

\- Sí que puedes -Sam lo miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, comenzando a notar cómo su corazón se iba acelerando.

\- Sí, bueno... es que no quiero -aquí era donde Dean hubiera hecho un chiste fácil, o hubiera dicho alguna chorrada de las suyas, pero no pudo, así que se limitó a decir la verdad-. Te echo de menos, Sammy.

Sam estuvo a punto de soltar que no lo llamara así, pero se quedó callado. Él también lo echaba de menos.

\- Yo... no puedo, Dean. Eso se acabó. Ni siquiera debió de haber empezado nunca. Por favor -guardó unos segundos de silencio-, vete.

Dean iba a insistir, a recordarle que eso que existía entre ellos dos era tan perfecto que no podía terminar así como así, pero lo miró a los ojos y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse. Llegó hasta el impala, se sentó y condujo hasta dejarlo atrás, muy muy atrás.

 

 

 


	51. Abracines (destiel)

Título: Abracines.

Petición de: Lady Orapma.

Pairing: destiel.

Autora: Wesleyoso.

 

 

“los ángeles te vigilan” le había dicho su madre. Y era cierto. Castiel se había pasado parte de la infancia de Dean observándole. Y uno de sus momentos favoritos había sido cuando Mary y John, con un Sammy recién nacido y volviendo del hospital, le habían comprado a Dean una camiseta de un osito con un mensaje. I wuv hugz. John se la había señalado a Mary arqueando las cejas y los dos habían roto en carcajadas, ya que Dean era un niño adorable que incluso antes de empezar a hablar se había mostrado muy cariñoso con todo el mundo, pidiendo abracines. Y realmente el osito era tan tierno como el pequeño Dean.

30 años después, una tarde en la que Cas y Dean hablaban de todo y de nada, Cas, con sus poderes de vuelta, decidió recuperar una parte de la inocencia de Dean y lo hizo en la forma de esa camiseta que tanto había hecho reír a sus padres. Aparentemente esa camiseta tenía el poder de hacer reír a todos los Winchester ya que Sam también la encontró particularmente divertida. Dean, que por fuera se mostraba iracundo y avergonzado, por dentro estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su osito “abracines”. Si es que nadie le conocía tan bien como Cas.


	52. The masquerade (j2)

Título: The masquerade

Petición de: anon por el ask

Pairing: J2

Autora: Taolee

 

Escrito en primera persona.

 

 

 

No podemos vernos. No pueden vernos juntos. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si se llegaran a enterar?

Aprovecho que esta noche todo el mundo lleva su máscara para acercarme a ti.

Aunque no pueda verte el rostro, sé que eres tú. Nadie es tan alto ni tiene esos ojos incapaces de ser descritos con un simple color.

Me envuelvo en mi capa como si fuera un fantasma atormentado y camino rodeando la habitación mientras te observo a lo lejos.

Eres perfecto y yo sólo puedo caer rendido a tus pies una y otra vez.

Me miras y sonríes, sabiendo como yo que hay demasiada gente. ¿Qué no daríamos por un rincón apartado en medio de ninguna parte?

Te devuelvo la sonrisa y alzo la rosa que llevo en la mano. La beso. Pienso que eres tú y la acaricio levemente con mis labios. Luego la dejo sobre la mesa, abandonada, y me voy.

No te veo llegar. Ni siquiera me he quedado para verlo, pero sé que te acercarás a la mesa y cogerás esa rosa, la olerás, la besarás, y la acariciarás pensando que soy yo.

Quizás nuestro amor no llegue a madurar nunca como esa rosa. Quizás esto se acabe incluso antes de que se marchite esa flor.

Dure lo que dure, y sea lo que sea, jamás podré apartar mis ojos de ti.


	53. Vacaciones en Roma (cockles)

Título: Vacaciones en Roma 

Petición de: Wesleyoso

Pairing: Cockles

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Aún no había amanecido y Misha ya estaba recién duchado y listo para emprender el día.

La noche anterior Jensen había sido muy misterioso y muy claro en su petición: “ _Mish, mañana, antes de que salga el sol, te quiero ver en la puerta del hotel. Sin falta”_ Así que allí estaba él; bajando por el ascensor mientra se preguntaba qué diablos se traía Jensen entre manos.

La JIB iba a comenzar en dos días, pero ellos ya habían llegado a Roma. Se hospedaban en un hotel apartado y sencillo, nada pretencioso. Así podrían pasar más desapercibidos.

Cuando Misha llegó a la entrada, no vio a nadie a primera vista. Como Jensen se hubiera quedado dormido... pero no. Al levantar la vista hacia el frente lo vio sentado en una vespa de modelo antiguo. Parpadeó para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño.

\- ¿Vienes o qué? -la voz de Jensen llegó desde el otro lado de la calle.

Misha asintió. Miró antes de cruzar por si acaso venía algún coche y llegó hasta él.

\- ¿Y esto? -miró la reluciente moto y a Jensen.

\- Hoy vamos a recrear una de tus películas favoritas.

 Misha frunció el ceño intentando recordar, hasta que se dio cuenta.

\- ¡No! -sonrió montándose detrás de él y pegando un pequeño bote para comprobar la amortiguación de la moto-. Así que yo seré Audrey Hepburn y tú Gregory Peck, ¿no?

 - Sí -Jensen arrancó la moto y avanzó por las calles de Roma-. Yo seré el ético y galante periodista que se enamora de una princesa que necesita abrir sus alas y sentirse libre.

Misha quiso señalarle que su resumen era algo pobre, pero guardó silencio, encantado de pasar un día los dos solos.

 

 - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? -A pesar de estar parados en un semáforo, Misha seguía fuertemente abrazado a su cintura.

Jensen volvió la cabeza y los cabellos despeinados de Misha le rozaron la mandíbula. El olor de su champú y de su piel llegó a su nariz, tomándose la libertad de cerrar los ojos unos segundos para empaparse de él.

\- Porque te quiero -fue la respuesta.

Misha sonrió.

\- ¿Te he dicho que otra de mis películas favoritas es Pretty Woman? -mintió a ver si colaba.

La risota de Jensen se oyó por toda la calle. Cuando pararon en otro semáforo, se dio parcialmente la vuelta y lo miró de frente.

 - Misha, si quieres que te compre joyas y un vestido rojo apretado, no tienes más que pedírmelo -rió sabiendo que la cosa no iba por ahí, pero, no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles desde primera hora del día, ¿no? Porque entonces no habría quien lo aguantase.

 Le dio un suave beso en la nariz y se volvió para agarrar de nuevo el manillar y llegar a su destino.

Misha no dijo nada. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza sobre esa enorme espalda, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Ese día se limitó a ser feliz.


	54. Los tentáculos gays del espacio exterior (cockles)

Título: Los tentáculos gays del espacio exterior

Petición: V

Pairing: Cockles

Autora: Taolee

 

 

\- ¡Esto qué es!

Misha levantó la mirada, tranquilo, y miró lo que Jensen tenía en las manos.

\- Un libro, ¿no?

\- ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! -ladró-. ¿Qué libro es?

 - Hmmmm -ladeó la cabeza para intentar ver el título de la portada-. No sé qué de unos tentáculos -lo miró entonces a la cara-. ¿Lo regalan con la revista de Jara y Sedal?

\- ¡Cállate la boca! ¡Esto! -avanzó hasta él y le plantó el libro en la cara-. ¡Esto lo has escrito tú!

Misha cogió libro y lo miró.

\- No. Es de una tal Charlotte Mistry.

\- ¡Seguramente sea tu pseudónimo! -lo apuntó con el dedo-. ¡Confiesa!

Misha suspiró.

\- Jensen; yo escribo poemas y cosas así sin sentido, no tentáculos enredados en el torso de un tío. Además, ¿en qué diablos te basas para pensar que soy yo el autor?

Jensen agarró de nuevo el libro de malas maneras, abrió por una página en concreto y leyó.

\- Sus ojos, enormes y verdes, brillaron como dos diamantes en el cielo cuando sintió ese tentáculo avanzar por su cuerpo. Parecía que ese ser quería recorrer una a una todas las pecas que había esparcidas por su cuerpo.

Al parar de leer, Misha hizo una expresión con la cara de no comprender nada.

 - ¿Eso? Siento decírtelo, Jensen, pero hay más tíos en el mundo con tienen los ojos verdes y pecas por el cuerpo.Te lo tienes un poco creído.

\- Hay más -dijo en igual tono-. A ver dónde era... ah, aquí: Los tentáculos de ese ser llegaron a su enorme y descomunal verga, torcida ligeramente hacia el lado izquierdo, cosa que lo hacía mucho más encantador -dejó de leer y lo volvió a mirar-. ¿Qué me dices de eso?

\- Que hay miles de tío con el nabo torcido. ¡Yo qué sé!

Jensen lo volvió a apuntar con el dedo.

 - Voy a mover a mis contactos, que tengo muchos en muchas partes, y, como descubra que tú estás detrás de todo esto... vete preparando.

 Misha se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa aburrida mientras lo veía salir de la habitación hecho una furia. En cuanto desapareció de escena, se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y tecleó.

\- ¿Jared? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de que se enfadaría mucho y no pararía hasta que descubriese la verdad? Pues así ha sido. ¿Tienes aún los billetes para el Congo que me dijiste?


	55. Just like that (destiel)

Título: Just like that

Petición: Anon

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Había sido una tortura agónica.

Llevaban todo el día con un caso que, en circunstancias normales, se habría resuelto en apenas unos segundos, pero no. Esa era la ley de Murphy, y cuanta más prisa tenías, todo iba más lento.

Durante una semana habían estado provocándose y chinchándose mutuamente, pero sólo habían llegado a compartir un par de besos rápidos en el coche antes de seguir con el siguiente caso.

 Al principio no les había importado porque ese tonteo que se traían los hacía desconectar de esa mierda de mundo que vivían, pero cuando llegaron al séptimo día, ya ninguno de los dos podía controlarse más. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían. No por falta de ganas, sino de tiempo, y de esa noche no iba a pasar, o Dean se volvería loco.

 Ni siquiera cenó y se ausentó antes de tiempo dejando a su hermano con la boca llena de ensalada y una sonrisilla resabionda en la cara. Sam lo sabía. Bien por él.

 

 Cuando llegó a la habitación de Castiel abrió sin llamar y cerró de un golpe tras él. Conforme avanzaba hacia el ángel, se iba desprendiendo de la ropa que tanto parecía molestarle. Una vez desnudo, comenzó a arrancar la que Cas llevaba puesta. Apenas tardó un par de segundos.

 Lo arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a besarle, tomando posesión de todo su cuerpo. Le follaba la boca con su lengua mientras clavaba las yemas de los dedos en su piel, marcándole y haciéndole suyo para siempre.

No pudo soportarlo más. Hizo que se agachara sobre el suelo y que se pusiera de rodillas mientras él se colocaba detrás. Ver al ángel así provocó que se relamiera anticipándose a lo que ya sabía que vendría.

Lubricó levemente la entrada y se apoyó en ella.

 

La penetración fue dolorosamente lenta. Avanzaba milímetro a milímetro, torturando así sin piedad a Castiel. Éste gimió al comenzar a notar cómo sus músculos se estiraban para recibirle.

 Era una sensación indescriptible y placentera. Cuando notó cómo Dean abarcaba prácticamente ese estrecho canal, su cuerpo reaccionó sin poder evitarlo.

Un hilo de líquido pre-seminal goteó sobre al alfombra, haciéndole jadear mientras sabía que necesitaba más, mucho más. Dean lo estaba torturando con tanta lentitud que posiblemente moriría en ese momento, aunque no le importaba en absoluto.

Entonces el cazador aceleró el ritmo. Comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo, rozando intencionadamente ese recóndito lugar haciendo que Castiel tuviera serios problemas para seguir respirando.

Tras unos minutos así, volvió a bajar el ritmo, porque sino lo hacía, acabarían en un instante, y aún tenían toda la noche por delante. Otra cosa igual no, pero que no se dijera que Dean Winchester no sabía complacer a su ángel.


	56. White (dean)

Título: White

Petición: D.W.

Pairing: solo Dean

Autora: Taolee

 

 

Dean se removió perezoso entre las sábanas. Recordaba vagamente lo acontecido la noche anterior y eso hizo que esbozara una ligera sonrisa.

Aún podía sentir sus manos sobre su piel, su aliento calentándole cada uno de los poros, el eco de su sonrisa llenando su cabeza, sus besos, sus labios, su mirada...

\- ¿Me esperabas?

Al oírle, Dean movió las caderas, frotándose contra las sábanas, deseando que repitieran de nuevo lo que había sentido apenas unas horas atrás.

No necesitó decirle nada. Esa leve insinuación fue recompensada tal y como él quería. Ese iba a ser un gran día.


	57. I need a lot of affection (cockles)

Título: I need a lot of affection

Petición: Amparo

Pairing: cockles o destiel

Autora: Ro Hoshi

 

 

Eran las doce de la mañana y Jensen ya estaba cansado y con ganas de meterse en su caravana para relajarse unas horas. Empezar a rodar de madrugada durante dos días seguidos seguro que era un delito en algún sitio.

 

Que no parase de llover tampoco ayudaba y encima todavía no había podido estar un rato a solas con Misha. Normalmente no le importaba ya que sacaban tiempo en otros momentos, pero hoy, con ese humor de perros que tenía, era algo completamente necesario. Porque sí, debajo de esa capa de machote que llevaba había un hombre necesitado de mimos y atención.

 

Pero no lo sabían muchos, sólo las personas necesarias.

 

Se acercó al coche que les iba a llevar a otra localización y en la ventana pudo distinguir a Misha sonriéndole. De forma natural, Jensen le acompañó la sonrisa; Misha tenía ese poder en él. Era inevitable.

 

Y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para meterse en el coche, Misha pegó la boca a la ventana y la abrió consiguiendo que Jensen se quedará alucinando. Sabía perfectamente como de grande era la boca de Misha, ¿pero tanto? Comenzó a reirse sin parar porque la cara que había puesto era lo más gracioso que había visto en años. ¿Ese hombre no podía dejar de sorprenderlo?

 

—¡Estás loco! —le dijo ya metido en el coche sin haber parado de reír, incluso le quedaba el resto de algunas lágrimas.

 

—¿Eso es nuevo? —le contestó también riendose-. ¿Ya se te ha pasado?

 

—¿El qué?

 

—El enfado contra el mundo que tenías.

 

Era increible cómo Misha podía conocerlo y saber lo que necesitaba sin pedirselo.

 

—Sí, ya se me ha pasado —respondió rozándole la palma de la mano con cariño.

 

Sí, Misha Collins no dejaría jamás de sorprenderlo.


	58. Hasta el final (dean y benny)

Título: Hasta el final

Petición: Chroak

Pairing: Dean y Benny

Autora: Wesleyoso

 

 

\- Venga, sube.

El vampiro se estaba impacientando pero Dean no daba su brazo a torcer. Más que nada porque lo que tenía torcido era el tobillo. Afortunadamente no estaba roto pero no podía seguirle el paso a Benny y éste se había ofrecido ya dos veces a cargarle a la espalda.

\- No seas imbécil, Dean. Tengo fuerza suficiente para llevarte a ti y a tres como tú. Lo único que haces es retrasarnos.

Dean le miró hoscamente y no dijo nada porque simplemente no quería ir “a caballito” en la espalda de un vampiro por todo el purgatorio.

\- Creí que encontrar a tu ángel era una prioridad…¿Te das cuenta de que así tardaremos más?

Benny sabía cómo dar donde dolía. Impulsándose en el pie derecho saltó sobre la espalda del vampiro y de mala gana se agarró a sus hombros.

Benny sonrió y tras darle una palmada en el culo de un modo amistoso dijo:

\- ¡Al fin! Ya verás como ahora sí que lo encontramos.


	59. Out of Africa (j2)

Título: Out of Africa

Petición: Taolee

Pairing: J2

Autora: Taolee

Sí, me he autopedido este drabble porque lo  necesitaba, y, si queréis, acompañadlo con esto: [ _Memorias de África theme_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c116w4HGTGk)

Escrito en primera persona.

 

 

 

 

 

Avancé despacio por el salón donde Jared, relajado, leía un libro. Era algo que solía hacer cada atardecer cuando tenía tiempo.  
 Me acerco y, sin preguntarle, él me hace un sitio junto a su cuerpo, echándose hacia un lado y acomodando el brazo para que pueda dejar caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.  
 Cierro los ojos y respiro su aroma. No lleva colonia, ni huele a aftershave, ni a nada. Es Jared, sólo él.  
Pasa una página del libro, entonces se aclara la voz y comienza a leer.  
 Tiene una voz fuerte, decidida, enérgica, y, a través de él, vivo con los ojos cerrados lo que me está contando. Puedo oler las llanuras de África y el olor del café. Puedo oír el viento a lo lejos y a los animales en libertad siendo ellos mismos.  
Me relajo y me acurruco en su cuello. Su voz parece cada vez más lejana. Sé que no parará hasta que me haya dormido del todo.  
En mi cabeza comienza a sonar esa música que todo lo puede, la banda sonora de ese libro que Jared ha leído más de mil veces.  
Entonces me duermo, sintiendo su aliento en mi frente, su cuerpo caliente apretado al mío y su voz narrándome una historia.  
Al fondo queda la voz de África.


	60. You are not alone 2/2 (wincest)

Título: You are not alone 2/2

Petición: anon

Pairing: Wincest

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

Dean llevaba recorrido un buen trecho de su destino cuando de pronto, en medio de la carretera, giró bruscamente el volante del impala y dio la vuelta. Dejó la marca de los neumáticos en el suelo y tuvo que esquivar a un pequeño utilitario que venía pegado a su culo. Eso no iba a ser ningún impedimento para llegar a su nuevo destino.

No podía quitarse a Sam de la cabeza. Posiblemente fuera a equivocarse, pero tenía que volver. Un nudo en las tripas que le apretaba y lo dejaba sin respiración le indicaba que debía hacerlo. Ahora. Esa misma noche. Aplazarlo por más tiempo no tenía sentido.

 

 

 

Entró sin llamar y avanzó por la casa buscándole.

Encontró a su hermanito en la cocina, sacando una taza de agua del microondas, con el pijama ya puesto y una mirada extrañada en el rostro.

Dean no se detuvo para explicarse. Tiró de la pechera de su camiseta y lo acercó a él. Entonces le sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y terminó de arrimarle a él para besarle.

Fue un beso dado con el simple propósito de marcarle, de decirle quién mandaba y de asegurarle ya de paso que no había marcha atrás.

 

 

 

Llegaron al salón a trompicones, mientras se deshacían de sus ropas tirándolas de cualquier manera al suelo. Separaron los labios lo mínimo mientras tanto. Se necesitaban el uno al otro y la desesperación por tenerse quedaba latente en cada beso que se daban.

Cuando ya no hubo más ropa que entorpeciera el camino de ambos, Dean empujó a su hermano sobre el sofá. Antes de tumbarse sobre él, lo contempló durante unos segundos. Sam había crecido tan bien, tan fuerte, tan magnífico, y que parte de eso hubiera sucedido era gracias a él... Prácticamente desde que nació, ese pequeñajo había sido su responsabilidad. Lo había educado, criado, alimentado, enseñado y salvado de muchos peligros. Ahora Sam era un tío grande y fuerte que rezumaba sexualidad por todas partes.

 

 

 

Se echó sobre él, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y deslizando una pierna entre las suyas. Apenas se rozaron un cuerpo con el otro, sus erecciones salieron al encuentro, necesitadas de ese contacto. Jadearon a la vez y Dean pensó que, por una milésima de segundo, acababa de tocar el cielo sin usar las manos.

Comenzó a moverse sobre él, a retregarse contra su cuerpo, sobre su necesitado miembro. Ambas pollas parecían tener vida propia, necesitándose ellas también.

Dean se apretaba contra él mientras jadeaba. Necesitaba ese contacto, sentirlo una y otra vez. Apretaba los testículos contra la base del pene de Sam, notando el orgasmo remolinarse en su estómago, formando cada vez algo más grande, hasta que se corrió, manchando por completo el abdomen bronceado y fibroso de su hermano. A pesar de sentir ese alivio recorrerle el cuerpo, él necesitaba más, mucho más, y no pararía hasta que ambos estuvieran satisfechos del todo.


	61. Cheer me up (wincestiel)

Título: Cheer me up

Petición de: Amparo

Pairing: libre

Autora: Ro Hoshi

 

 

El estadio estaba repleto de gente que animaba a sus equipos sin parar de gritar. A un lado de la cancha, el equipo de los ángeles, capitaneado por Michael; al otro, el equipo de los demonios, capitaneado por Lucifer.

 

El destino del mundo y el final del Apocalipsis se decidiría en ese partido y cada equipo luchaba y defendía su área con todas sus fuerzas, garras, dientes y alas.

 

-¡Tiempo muerto! –pidió Gabriel que iba cambiando de equipo según le apetecía.

 

Bobby tocó el silbato y en ese momento aparecieron las animadoras para entretener al público.

 

—No me puedo creer que te hayas depilado, Dean.

 

—No me puedo creer que te guste llevar falda, Sammy.

 

—¿Y por esto me he rebelado?

 

Adam miraba el partido desde el banquillo de reserva. Como siempre.

 

La música empezó a sonar con fuerza y de inmediato los tres se pusieron a bailar, moviendo las caderas y los brazos con entusiasmo e, increíblemente, coordinados.

 

“I’m wanted, I’m hot! I’m everything you’re not!”

 

—¡Así se baila, Sam! —gritó Lucifer ganándose una mirada de odio de Gabriel, quien volvió a cambiarse al equipo de los ángeles.

 

—El mejor es Dean, ese cuerpo, esas piernas, esas pecas... —le susurró Michael a Balthazar—. Me muero de ganas de entrar en ese recipiente.

 

Balthazar se alejó unos pasos de su hermano tras ese comentario que podía ser interpretado de tantas formas.

 

Castiel se preguntaba por qué nadie comentaba lo estilizadas que se veían sus piernas con esa falda tan corta. Porque Meg no contaba. Jamás.

 

Cuando el baile terminó, ganándose aplausos, silbidos y palabras MUY subidas de tono por parte de los jugadores, los tres se marcharon de la cancha quedándose en un rincón.

 

—Escuchadme bien —comenzó a hablar Dean—, nunca más, nunca más, volveremos a hablar con ningún arcángel después de una borrachera y ver Glee. ¡Jamás!

 

—Mejor, nunca más veremos Glee, Dean —replicó Sam intentando bajarse la ropa para taparse el trasero.

 

Castiel continuaba pensando si había hecho bien cambiándose al bando de los Winchester. Llevar falda era muy incómodo, aunque ver los fuertes muslos de Dean tan de cerca...

 

—¡Vamos idiotas, a jugar! —les gritó Bobby tocando el silbato de nuevo.

 

Lucifer le tiró la pelota a la cabeza de Michael, Gabriel le hacía miradas a Sam y Dean babeaba con las caderas de Castiel.

 

El Apocalipsis en una cancha de básquet.

 


	62. Vuelve a escena (Dean)

Título: Vuelve a escena

Petición: Anon por el Ask

Pairing: libre

Autora: Wesleyoso

 

 

A veces Dean siente que lleva en sus hombros el peso del mundo. Qué Sam nunca le perdonará, que Cas le olvidará cuando vuelva al cielo con los suyos, que todas las muertes habidas en los últimos años serán en vano. Es en esas ocasiones cuando parece que Crowley se saldrá con la suya, que todos los monstruos con los que han acabado volverán de la tumba y atacarán, todos a una, y terminarán por fin con su vida. Sin resurrecciones, sin cielo y sin infierno, nada. Su alma destruida para siempre sin ninguna capacidad para volver a esta vida. Y durante unos segundos eso es lo que más desea Dean en el mundo. Desaparecer para siempre. Y cuando lo piensa sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas porque descubre que no podría soportar no volver a ver a Sam y a Cas al menos una vez más. Entonces se limpia esas lágrimas y Dean Winchester, el hermano mayor, el perfecto cazador, vuelve a escena.


	63. What can I do to make you smile me (Destiel)

Título: What can I do to make you smile me 

Petición: Chroak

Pairing: Destiel

Autora: Ro Hoshi

 

 

—Cas, ¿recuerdas la noche que te llevé a un puticlub?

 

—Por supuesto. Recuerdo todo lo que hemos pasado juntos desde que te saqué del infierno, Dean. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

 

Dean lo miró sonriendo, apretándolo más contra su pecho.

 

—Estaba recordando. Ya sabes, a veces aparece un momento en concreto en tu cabeza y ¡BAM! La vuelves a vivir.

 

—¿Y precisamente tenía que ser esa? No fue muy agradable, yo no quería...

 

—¿Por qué no me dejaste allí tirado y te marchaste si tanto te molestaba, Cas?

 

—Porque nunca he podido negarte nada. Tú querías ir allí y que dejara de ser virgen... y yo...

 

Castiel bajó la cabeza huyendo de la mirada de Dean pero éste le cogió de la barbilla impidiéndoselo.

 

—Ey, Cas, no hagas eso.

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Huir de mí cuando te sonrojas como una niña.

 

Castiel resopló ante sus palabras y el cazador se rió mientras subía y bajaba una mano por su espalda.

 

—Sabes, Dean, durante estos años te he visto muchas veces sonreír, conozco todas tus expresiones y esa noche fue la primera que te vi reír de verdad.

 

—Eso es porque por más mierda que nos rodee, el Apocalipsis, demonios, leviatanes o ángeles cabrones, tú me haces feliz. Esa noche estaba hecho una mierda y tú... conseguiste que me riese como hacía años que no lo hacía.

 

—¿Y aún lo sigo haciendo?

 

—Siempre.

 

—¿Aún estando atrapados en el purgatorio?

 

—Siempre, Cas, ¿me escuchas? Siempre.

 

Dean le acarició el cuello con la nariz, rozándose contra la barba cada vez más frondosa del ángel para después besarle los labios con ternura y, a la vez, con pasión. Castiel se abrazó a él, como hacían cada noche; los dos tirados en el suelos, hablando de cualquier cosa para olvidar durante unos instantes que estaban allí encerrados, tocándose y besándose con la intimidad y la confianza que tiene una pareja que llevan años juntos. Y así era.

 

-Siempre, Cas.

 

Y Castiel deseó que fuese verdad.

 


	64. El momento (cockles)

Título: El momento

Petición: Anon ask

Pairing: Libre

Autora: Ro Hoshi

 

 

Rodar una serie siempre tenía muchos tiempos muertos en el que no se podía hacer otra cosa que esperar. Era durante esos momentos en los que Misha se aburría como una ostra, en los que se dedicaba a mirar las menciones que le llegaban a su twitter. Y eran muchas.

 

Algunas eran bonitas, otras no tanto y otras hacían que se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Y eso era difícil de conseguir.

 

Ese día, hubo una que le llamó especialmente la atención:

_«Misha, ¿le tocaste el paquete a Jensen o sólo te frotaste? ¿Cómo la tiene? ¿Es grande?»._

 

Y venía acompañado de un gif en el que podía ver una y otra vez lo que Misha había bautizado como: «el momento». 

 

—Ey, Misha, ¿qué miras con esa cara? —Jensen se sentó a su lado con un café en una mano. 

 

—Humm, pues me acaban de preguntar cómo tienes la polla.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó atragántandose con el café—. Pero, ¿qué clase de fans tienes?

 

Misha le pasó el móvil con la imagen moviéndose sin parar. 

 

—No puedo culparlas —continuó Misha—. Nunca había hemos algo así, al menos en público, y tu cara, Jensen...

 

Su cara no tenía precio, incluso se había imprimido una foto sin que él lo supiese. 

 

—¿Cuantas veces hemos hablado de este momento? —le devolvió el teléfono y escondió una sonrisa tras el vaso de café. 

 

—No sé, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te he dicho lo cachondo que me puso tocarte ahí en medio —contestó con normalidad como si estuviese hablando del tiempo y no de frotarse contra Jensen en medio de una convención. 

 

—Idiota —renegó riéndose—. No vamos a repetirlo otra vez.

 

—¿Cómo que no? ¿No quieres hacerlo al reves? 

 

—Oh... —Jensen se quedó concentrando mirando el vaso hasta que subió la mirada enfocándola en Misha—. Tenemos un trato. 

 

—Perfecto —aseguró con una sonrisilla haciendo un pequeño baile de la victoria y dándole un suave beso—. Eso era lo que estaba buscando. 

 


	65. Una peli porno gay de las malas (cockles)

Título: Una peli porno gay de las malas

Petición: Taolee

Pairing: Cockles

Autora: Ro Hoshi

 

 

Jensen salió de la sauna y se dirigió a su taquilla para coger su bolsa y darse una buena ducha. Había estado unas buenas horas machacándose en el gimnasio y ya era hora de volver a casa.

 

Cuando se metió en el vestuario escuchó el sonido del agua caer. Chasqueó la lengua porque prefería ducharse sin nadie a su alrededor. Más de una vez se había fijado en cómo le miraban hombres del gimnasio y vale que estaban en un país libre y no era ningún delito mirarle la polla o el culo a otro tío, pero él no se sentía cómodo con eso. Misha siempre le decía que era muy pudoroso y Jensen no podía negarselo.

 

Resignado se quitó la ropa, cogió una toalla y el champú y caminó hasta la zona de las duchas comunitarias. La ducha estaba ahora apagada y entre el vaho distiguió el cuerpo de un hombre, un cuerpo que conocía bastante bien.

 

—¿Ves algo que te guste... Jensen? —Misha giró la cabeza sin dejar de frotarse el pecho y llenándolo de espuma.

 

—Tal vez —dejó la toalla en un banco y se metió en la ducha acercándose a él—. No te he visto en toda la tarde. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Ducharme, ¿no lo ves? —cogió la pastilla de jabón y le regaló una pícara sonrisa.

 

Jensen miró el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero sin ningún recato; estaban solos y podía permitirse ese lujo. Sabía que estaba quedando como un idiota sin encender la ducha y babeando con ese cuerpo fibrado, pero no podía evitarlo, era imposible.

 

—Acércate, Jen —le pidió apoyando una mano contra una pared—. Vamos, no seas tonto y ven conmigo.

 

—No vamos a follar aquí —replicó eliminando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y colocó una mano en su pecho para que no se moviese de donde estaba.

 

Misha no le contestó, continuó observándolo sin dejar de sonreir y, sin romper el contacto visual, apretó la mano contra la pastilla de jabón consiguiendo que cayera en el suelo, justo delante de Jensen.

 

—No puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso, Misha. Esto parece una peli porno gay de las malas.

 

—Pero, ¿has visto alguna buena? No sería conmigo —comentó giñándole un ojo—. Cógelo, Jensen, dame ese capricho.

 

—Eres un jodido pervertido —contestó mordiéndose los labios, mirando de reojo la pastilla que seguía en el suelo y que cada vez que le llamaba más y más—. De acuerdo, pero durante una semana me la vas a chupar cuándo y dónde yo te diga.

 

—Ningún problema. Y ahora... enseñame ese culo que tienes.

 


	66. El delantal de color rojo (destiel)

Título: El delantal de color rojo

Petición: Anon por el ask

Pairing: Libre

Autora: Ro Hoshi

 

 

 

 

Dean abrió los ojos con pereza y se estiró como un gato. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no había rastro de Castiel en la cama, aunque su lado todavía estaba caliente.

 

Medio dormido se levantó y se puso unos calzoncillos y la bata que siempre llevaba en el búnker. Era muy calentita y le encantaba. Pero jamás lo reconocería ante nadie. Después salió de la habitación para encontrar a su ángel y darle los buenos días.

 

Sabiendo que Sam y Kevin habían cogido por costumbre irse a correr a primera hora de la mañana, todavía tendría tiempo para manosear a Cas e incluso ducharse juntos. Sólo le faltaba saber dónde demonios estaba.

 

Tras buscarle en la habitación que ahora Cas tenía en el búnker y el cuarto de baño, se dirigió a la cocina. Lo que encontró nada más entrar le dejó casi sin respiración.

 

—¿Cas? ¿Q-qué llevas puesto? —no tenía ni idea de cómo su cerebro había sido capaz de ordenar las letras y poder hablar.

 

Castiel, ex ángel del Señor, vestido con un delantal rojo y nada más. Castiel en su cocina enseñándole su perfecto culo. Joder, si se le estaba poniendo dura con sólo verlo.

 

—Quería prepararte el desayuno —le respondió girándose, mirándolo avergonzado—, y darte una sorpresa. ¿He hecho mal?

 

—Oh, Cas, para nada. Esto es... esto es... —Dean tragó la saliva que se le estaba acumulando en la boca. Nunca se habría imaginado que verlo así le pondría tan cachondo—. Acércate.

 

—No sabía si te gustaría. Nunca me has contado tus fantasías... —Castiel se apróximo a él sin abandonar una mirada de total timidez y después se pegó al cuerpo del cazador. De inmediato las manos de Dean abarcaron sus nalgas, suspirando los dos de puro gozo.

 

—Me encanta —susurró mordisquéandole la oreja, moviendo la cadera hacia delante mientras le apretaba los cachetes del trasero—. Voy a follarte así, Cas, voy a ponerte contra esa mesa y vas a sentir mi polla durante todo el maldito día de lo fuerte que te la voy a meter. ¿Te parece bien?

 

Dean sintió como Castiel temblaba entre sus brazos y también el bulto que era imposible de esconder debajo del delantal. Le besó el cuello y después le devoró la boca con agresividad y sin contemplaciones, dejándole aún más claro quién estaba al mando.

 

—Pero primero, quiero que me la chupes.

 

Castiel parpadeó confusó y excitado pero a los pocos segundos ya estaba de rodillas delante de él.

 

Si esto era lo que iba a obtener sin explicarle sus fantasías, no podía imaginarse qué pasaría cuando los conociera todas. Incluida la de las braguitas de color rosa. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del mejor despertar de toda su vida. 


	67. This is not a game (wincest)

Título: This is not a game

Petición: Taolee

Pairing: J2 o Wincest

Autora: Ro Hoshi

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Sam... —gimoteó Dean tumbado en la cama con las grandes manos de su hermano acariciándole los muslos.

 

Éste no se dignó ni a responderle. Continuó deslizando los dedos por la velluda piel, subiendo y bajando en una tortura que para Sam era deliciosa.

 

—Sam, deja de jugar, maldita sea —se quejó girando la cabeza para mirarlo con la cara enrojecida y las pupilas dilatadas.

 

—Esto no es ningún juego para mí, Dean. Nunca lo ha sido.

 

Y era la completa verdad. Todo había empezado de una forma inocente. Pasaban muchas horas solos metidos en horribles habitaciones de hotel y una noche, con demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo habían acabado masturbándose el uno al otro. Estuvieron durante días casi sin hablarse y por supuesto sin mencionar el tema, hasta que gracias a una mirada de Sam y a Dean lamiéndose los labios tras verlo, volvieron a caer.

 

Tras eso se hicieron cada vez más y más osados llegando a un punto en el que habían traspasado todos los límites que podían existir entre unos hermanos. Pero, ¿cuando habían existido entre ellos?

 

Los dedos de Sam volvieron a subir llegando por fin al destino más deseado. Llevaban toda la tarde metidos en la cama y aunque a Dean no le hacía falta ningún tipo de lubricación, le metió dos dedos por el mero placer de escuchar a su hermano gemir.

 

—Sí, Sam, oh, joder, sí.

 

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —la pregunta fue contestada en cuanto Dean movió la pelvis hacía detrás—. Sí, te encanta.

 

Sam le agarró de los muslos separándole las piernas y sin esperar más se introdujo en él con una única y profunda estocada. Dean era tan estrecho, tan caliente, que sólo con eso Sam podía correrse.

 

Los dos sollozaron perdidos en la intensidad del momento, saboreando ese instante único y especial. Sam se echó hacia delante y mientras movía la cadera en círculos comenzó a besarle la nuca.

 

—Más rápido, Sam, más rápido —le exigió tocándose su miembro.

 

—No, quiero disfrutarlo, Dean —replicó lamiéndole el sudor de la espalda, besándole las pecas, deslizándose con movimientos lentos pero constantes—. Quiero disfrutar de ti, que me dejes llevar el control.

 

Dean sollozó de forma aún más intensa pero le hizo caso a Sam, permitiéndole que gozara de él y de su cuerpo como quisiera.

 

Sam le presionó la próstata infinidad de veces, le acarició por todos lados, le besó sin parar, repitió su nombre en tantas ocasiones mientras Dean sólo era capaz de dejarse llevar por lo que su hermano le estaba haciendo y también por lo que sentía. Era tan intenso que parecía que se iban a quedar sin respiración perdidos  en esa nuble de placer exquisita.

 

Y cuando los dos se corrieron uno detrás del otro, se abrazaron fundiéndose en uno.

 

—Para mí tampoco es un juego, Sam —susurró con la voz quebrada—, para mí tampoco.


	68. El poder de tres (wincestiel)

Título: El poder de tres

Petición: Saber y Ganar

Pairing: Wincestiel

Autora: Ro Hoshi

 

 

 

—¿Te gusta, Cas? Dímelo. Dime cuanto te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo —Las manos de Dean subieron por la espalda sudada de su amigo, mientras el cazador no paraba de mover las caderas e introducirse en él sin piedad.

 

Un gimoteo y una leve carcajada resonaron por la habitación.

 

—No puede contestarte, Dean. Está demasiado ocupado con mi polla en su boca.

 

Ambos hermanos se observaron con una mirada sucia y llena de perversión. Su relación siempre había sido mucho más cercana de lo que se suponía que debía ser, rompiendo todas las barreras posibles. Cuando Castiel apareció en sus vidas, a Sam no le pasó inadvertida la unión de su hermano con el ángel y que, con el tiempo, se hizo más profunda. Sin embargo, Dean se dio cuenta de que todo sería más sencillo y más divertido si lo disfrutaban entre los tres. Así que una noche, Castiel los encontró desnudos en la cama y se acabó uniendo a ellos, empezando de esa forma un vínculo de tres.

 

—Sí, a nuestro Cas le encanta chupártela mientras le follo —continuó Dean bajando ahora las manos hasta el trasero del ángel dándole una sonora palmada.

 

Castiel le dio una larga lametón al erecto y enorme miembro de Sam sin dejar de sollozar con las embestidas que estaba recibiendo. Los dos hermanos le manejaban a su antojo y él se dejaba hacer. Porque Dean tenía razón: lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

 

—Ts,ts, Cas. Mi polla en tu boca, ya lo sabes —renegó Sam agarrándole de la cabeza. Los labios del ángel le envolvieron el miembro y de inmediato sintió como la lengua discurría gustosa por el tronco—. Sí, así, Cas, ni se te ocurra parar.

 

Era increíble lo mucho que le gustaba a Dean ver a su hermano de esa forma: con las mejillas rojas, el cuerpo sudado y una expresión de puro placer. Y no era para menos, la boca de ese ángel parecía que se había creado con el propósito de dar mamadas. Apoyó las manos en el colchón y se acercó a Sam, consiguiendo de esta forma introducirse aún más dentro de Castiel y aproximándose al otro hombre.

 

Sam no dudó en juntar su boca con la de Dean, pasando su lengua por los labios de su hermano y bebiendo de su aliento, mientras Castiel continuaba deslizándose haciendo cada vez más presión alrededor de su pene. Eso era un jodido paraíso.

 

—¿Vas a correrte dentro de él? —le preguntó Sam a Dean sin dejar de besarlo—. ¿O vas a hacer que sufra?

 

—¿Crees que se lo merece?

El ángel sollozó sintiendo que estaba prácticamente al límite. Dean presionaba de forma constante su próstata y tener la dura verga de Sam en su boca era demasiado para él.

 

—Él no, pero sabes cuanto me gusta follármelo con tu corrida entre sus muslos.

 

—Eres un maldito pervertido —le contestó Dean, devorándole la boca en un beso agresivo e introduciéndose en el ángel con más fuerza—. Y seguro que él está deseando que tú lo hagas en su boca, ¿verdad, Cas?

 

Castiel no contestó, los tres sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta. Hoy no le tocaba a él pedir, sólo aceptar lo que ellos mandaban. Mañana sería Dean, o Sam o Castiel otra vez. Pero en ese momento, era el objeto de las fantasías de los Winchester y eso era exactamente lo que quería.


	69. Moan, gasp, whisper (destiel)

Título: Moan, gasp, whisper

Petición: Anon

Pairing: libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Vas a quedarte, entonces?

\- Sí -Sam cerró la carpeta amarilla donde guardaba toda la información del caso y miró a su hermano-. No me ha dado buena sensación ese testigo. Voy a indagar a ver si nos dice la verdad o no.

\- Vale, como quieras -Dean admiró en silencio la predisposición de su hermano en ese asunto-. En ese caso voy a volver al otro pueblo a hablar con el sheriff, a ver si saco algo nuevo.

\- Bien. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Dean asintió. Salió hacia la calle donde tenía aparcado el impala y, antes de llegar, el teléfono le vibró. Lo sacó del bolsillo y comprobó que era un whatsapp de Cas.

No había nada escrito, sólo un audio. Lo accionó y escuchó.

Con el ruido de la calle y de los coches pasar, Dean no podía oír qué decía. ¿Estaba diciendo algo realmente? No se oía la voz ni nada. Quizás le hubiera dado al micrófono sin querer. No podía olvidar que Cas y los móviles no eran los mejores amigos precisamente.

 

Al llegar al impala, dejó el teléfono sobre el asiento del copiloto y se incorporó a la carretera. Cuando apenas llevaba un par de minutos conduciendo, le vino a la cabeza que quizás Cas pudiera estar en peligro. A lo mejor estaba intentando avisarle de algo.

Preocupado, giró el volante y, sin señalizar, salió de la carretera para pararse en el arcén. No puso ni intermitentes ni nada; llevaba demasiada prisa como para cumplir con las normas de circulación y, además, tampoco venía nadie por esa desolada carretera que unían dos pueblos perdidos de la mano de Dios.

Apagó el motor y cogió el teléfono. Llegó de nuevo hasta el whatsapp de Cas y lo accionó para escuchar.

 

Al principio no oía nada. Los primeros segundos fueron un poco confusos porque no lograba entender nada, entonces lo oyó; eran los jadeos del ángel.

Dean sólo necesitó medio segundo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Castiel. Entonces se relajó y escuchó.

Agudizando el oído logró escuchar la mano de Cas sobre su miembro. Hubiera reconocido ese característico sonido cuando se masturbaba en cualquier parte. Ese maldito hijo de puta había empezado la fiesta sin él.

La grabación terminaba de pronto, justo después de un gemido largo y agónico. El sonido de la mano también había terminado abruptamente. Sin pensarlo, Dean le dio para grabar su propio mensaje. Se acercó el teléfono a los labios y fue mortalmente escueto.

\- Voy para allá. Por tu bien espero que no hayas terminado.

Tal cual. Y tras colocarse bien la erección que amenazaba con destrozarle los pantalones, Dean se incorporó a la carretera y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo para llegar donde Castiel. Ese ángel necesitaba que le recordaran lo que pasaba cuando se provocaba a Dean Winchester.

 


	70. First kiss (cockles)

Título: First Kiss

Petición: Anon por el ask

Pairing: Libre

Autora: Taolee

 

 

 

 

\- Venga, Jared, que llegamos tarde.

\- Lo sé, lo sé -Jared se bajó del coche tras haber aparcado y corrió para alcanzar a Jensen-. El estudio está al fondo.

\- Joder. Podías haber aparcado más lejos.

\- Donde había sitio, Jensen -respondió tajante-. Además, tienen que grabar uno por uno, hay tiempo, tranquilo.

Jensen negó con la cabeza y siguió andando sin esperar a que Jared lo alcanzara.

Aún se estaba preguntando cómo se había dejado embaucar por su amigo. La cosa empezó un par de semanas atrás, cuando Jared le dijo que uno colega suyo, un director de cine que estaba empezando, estaba haciendo pequeños cortometrajes para un documental y le preguntó si quería participar. Cuando le dijo que sí, debió de haber preguntado de qué se trataba, no que ahora no podía echarse atrás.

El “experimento” trataba de desconocidos que se daban un beso por primera vez. Nada de parejas, ni amigos, ni castos besos de abuelita, no; los besos eran de verdad, con desconocidos de verdad. Genial.

Tras enterarse intentó zafarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde y contaban con él. Si simplemente no aparecía, haría que Jared quedase mal, y no quería chafar a su amigo por nada del mundo, así que no le quedó más remedio que acceder.

Encima de que estaba molesto por hacer algo con lo que no estaba conforme, iba a llegar tarde, y sudado de tanto correr. Al menos esperaba que la otra persona que fuera a plantar sus morros sobre los suyos se hubiera lavado los dientes. Era lo mínimo que pedía.

 

 

 

Cuando entraron en el estudio, las grabaciones ya habían empezado y casi terminado, de hecho sólo faltaba él. Jared llegó donde su amigo para disculparse.

\- Jason tío, lo siento. Mea culpa.

\- Venga Jared, que sólo me dejan este sitio hasta las tres -se volvió para mirar a Jensen-. Perfecto. No te hace falta maquillar ni retocar nada. Colócate delante de la cámara, donde está la X.

Jensen obedeció sin más.

\- Ya te dije que era perfecto -Jared le susurró al oído a su amigo.

\- Ya veremos cómo besa -le respondió colocándose en su lugar para observar todos los ángulos-. ¿Misha? -le dio una palmada en el hombro a un tío que estaba a su lado-. Ya podemos empezar.

El tal Misha asintió y caminó hacia la X colocada en el suelo, donde se había parado Jensen. Cuando lo vio, le tendió la mano.

\- Hola. Me llamo Misha.

\- Jensen -le estrechó la mano con afabilidad-. Disculpa el retraso. Jared se ha perdido con el coche y...

\- No te preocupes -sonrió-. Al menos has aparecido. Por un momento pensé que iba a tener que besarme a mí mismo -bromeó-. O al cámara, que es mucho peor.

\- Te estoy oyendo, Mish -se oyó una voz al otro lado del aparato.

Al ver el sonrojo de Jensen, Misha lo tranquilizó.

\- Tranquilo, es colega mío.

La conversación quedó interrumpida cuando llegó Jason hacia ellos.

\- Bueno, la cosa es esta: vosotros sois la pareja gay de este documental y lo único que tenéis que hacer es besaros. Tenéis unos segundos para hablar o interactuar, preguntaros lo que os de la gana, me da igual, y luego un minuto para besaros. ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez.

\- Perfecto -Jason volvió a su lugar-. Cuando grite acción, empezáis.

Jensen respiró hondo y movió el cuello a ambos lados intentando tranquilizarse y relajar los músculos.

\- Tranquilo -le susurró Misha-. No voy a morderte.

Curiosamente, eso no relajó a Jensen en absoluto.

\- ¡Acción!

El corazón de Jensen comenzó a ir a mil. Nunca había estado delante de una cámara y tampoco nunca se había besado con ningún extraño. Bueno, al menos que él recordarse. Sonrió confundido y miró al suelo, intentando escapar de la mirada intensa de ese hombre. Debía de reconocer que no estaba nada mal, y que parecía muy simpático, pero de ahí a besarle...

\- Tranquilízate -la voz de Misha llegó demasiado cerca-. No voy a hacerte daño.

Al oír sus palabras, Jensen levantó la cabeza con timidez para mirarle, lentamente, como pidiendo permiso y con cierto temor a ser rechazado, como si Misha fuera a espantarse e irse ahora que estaba a tan pocos milímetros de él. Pero no lo hizo.

La calidez de los ojos de ese hombre, azules como el cielo, y la amabilidad de su sonrisa, le dieron la confianza suficiente para terminar de elevar el rostro y mirarle.

\- Jamás te haría daño.

La voz de Misha fue un susurro casi inaudible justo antes de posar de sus labios sobre los suyos. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, Jensen se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a sentir. Durante los primeros segundos se dejó besar. Misha parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Con tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, movió los labios sobre los suyos para tranquilizarle y que se amoldara a él. Luego se los separó con un movimiento magistral y se coló en su boca.

Todos esos días que Jensen había estado amargándose pensando en ese momento, había imaginado que se sentiría violado, ultrajado y agobiado cuando el desconocido le metiera la lengua en la boca, pero no fue para nada así; Misha fue tan sutil, tan dulce, tan cuidadoso, que sintió todo ese proceso como algo natural, como si ese desconocido no lo fuera en absoluto y en realidad lo hubiera estado besando toda la vida.

 

Entonces todo se detuvo alrededor de él. Ya no hubo miedo al rechazo ni a lo desconocido. Misha le estaba proporcionando una sensación en la que podría vivir toda la vida. Sin más, se dejó llevar hasta que comenzó a participar. Su lengua cobró vida y salió al encuentro de la de Misha, juntándose y explorándose la una a la otra. Sus dientes apresaron esos carnosos labios y lo mordisquearon y besaron a partes iguales, guiándose por lo que comenzaba a sentir.

\- ¡Corten! -la voz de Jason resonó por todo el estudio-. ¡Muy bien, chicos! Ya hemos terminado.

A los dos les costó separarse, de hecho necesitaron varios segundos más, aunque si por ellos hubiera sido, habrían seguido durante mucho más tiempo.

\- ¡Tío, qué bueno! -Jared se acercó a él cuando se alejó un poco de Misha-. Deberías de ser actor. En serio, ha sido la bomba.

Jensen no podía apartar los ojos del suelo. Se sentía desconcertado. Notaba una extraña sensación, como si lo hubieran arrancado de un plácido lugar donde se sentía feliz y seguro. Jared revoloteaba a su alrededor y él sólo quería buscar a Misha y volver a besarle. Quería repetir como se había sentido segundos atrás. Lo necesitaba, pero Misha no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- Ya os informaré de cuándo publicamos el corto, para que estéis atentos -Jason los palmeó a ambos en la espalda-. Gracias por todo.

\- Oye -Jared fue detrás al ver que su amigo se alejaba-. Si tienes otro corto donde haya tías en bañador y esas cosas, yo soy tu hombre, lo sabes, ¿no?

Jensen oyó cómo Jared perseguía a su amigo y cómo las voces desaparecían a lo lejos. Miró alrededor y de pronto se encontró solo. No había ni un alma cerca. Se dio la vuelta buscando a Misha pero éste no estaba. Corrió hacia la salida, pero no hubo forma de dar con él. Se había ido. Tenía que haberle preguntado el teléfono, o quedar con él esa misma tarde... ¡cualquier cosa! Ya daba igual lo que no había hecho; ahora tenía que volver a saber de él fuera como fuera. Necesitaba conocer a Misha y descubrir si eso que le había dicho cuando lo besaba iba en serio y si lo que había sentido con el beso fue real. Era imperioso encontrarle porque presentía que en él estaba su futura felicidad.

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

Lo sé; este último se pasa unas trescientas palabras para ser un drabble, pero imagino que no vais a reñirme XD Me había planteado seguirlo y hacer un minific. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Pensáis en el comienzo de esta historia podría dar para algo más?

 

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Dejadme un comment si pensáis que deba continuar este fanfic o por el contrario si hay algún otro drabble que os haya gustado más y si creáis que deba seguirlo.

 

Y nada más. Daros las gracias por leer, por comentar, por escribir y por pedir por esa boquita, que os habéis quedado solas pidiendo (esto va especialmente dedicado a todos esos anon guarrones ^^)

 

¡Hasta la próxima!

 

 


End file.
